Hidden Secrets
by petpeeves12
Summary: Hired by Sesshomaru to take care of his suicdal half brother when he is working Kagome learns not all is what it seems. Can she save Inuyasha from the life Sesshomaru forced upon him or end up losing not only her life, but also the lives closest to her.
1. Your Hired!

**Hidden Secrets**

A/N: I had this story in a dream so I decided to type it up. This story is in an Alternate Universe and the characters maybe Out of Character a little just to warn you now. I have to tell you now before you find out later but Inuyasha has ears just like Sesshomaru.

Kagome is 20

Sesshomaru is 31

Inuyasha is 18

Miroku is 21

Sango is 20

Oh and before I forget everyone is human even though some have demon characteristics. I thought all of you would like this bit of information before the story starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: On a trip to tour a mansion, Kagome unexpectantly walks into a bathroom where a silver-headed boy tries to commit suicide. She gets a job there only to find out that her job is to baby-sit the same silver headed boy.

Chapter 1 Your Hired!

"Sir, the tour group has arrived. They are currently in the waiting room." The butler bowed.

"Yes, I know. just make sure they stay out of the west wing. Understand, Jaken?" a young man looked out the window.

"Yes sir, I will do as you bid me to." Jaken stood up slowly and walked out the door. His green hair matched his suit that he wore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow, this place is so big!"

"Yeah! It's so beautiful!"

"I wish I lived here."

A few of the girls chatted while Kagome looked around the gallant entryway. Even here you can see the wealth and the history of this place. The tour guide walked into the room. He was a short man with somewhat of a beer belly. His hair was green as was his clothes that he was wearing. He gathered everyone's attention with a polite cough.

"Now ladies and gentlemen we will tour the mansion and I will explain some of the history that resides with in these walls. I will also answer any questions you may have a long the way. At noon we will go to the dinning hall where your lunch will be served. From there we will visit the owner of this mansion which will then conclude this tour." The people stood quietly while Jaken spoke.

He looked around at the quiet faces. Some were whispering to each other. He could see anticipation and excitement through the young people that were there. Some of the girls were giggling. He remained composed while they settled down.

"Now dose any one need to use the restroom before we start the tour?" Jaken looked at the faces. They shook their heads from side to side. "Alright then let us begin the tour now."

Kagome followed silently listening to the history of the historic mansion Jaken was speaking of. Many rumors surrounded this place. It might be because the mansion is very old. It is rumored that the owner of the mansion, if he was not ordered by the government, he would probably make sure no one comes in or out. The mansion was ordered to allow people to tour the halls because of all the history in the place. Odd enough the mansion was considered a castle at one time. So much history was ingrained into the walls of this place it was truly exciting.

The mansion stood on this spot for maybe two hundred years or more. The entire estate was passed down from one generation to the next. Father to the oldest son and so on. If there were no sons, the oldest daughter would take possession of the estate until she had a son of her own.

Another rumor spoke of ghosts of the people that had died in this place. It was said those that died in this place were doomed to haunt the halls. Sometimes it is said that you could hear crying and screaming coming from inside. The reason they had said to explain the ghosts was that the ruler that lived here was unjust and killed many people during his reign hundreds of years ago. Their ghosts haunted the palace till the ruler died. Afterward it is said that the ghosts moved on.

Any generation afterward that ended up taking any human life would be doomed to be haunted by the ghosts of the people they had killed till they died themselves. Entering one of the ballrooms Kagome's musing were interrupted when she saw the mural on the ceiling.

The mural had Demons and Angels depicted in an epic battle between heaven and hell. The chandeliers were beautiful. Real crystal beads hung from them. The marble floor was in a checkered style. Each square was either black or white. She could only assume that the floor reflected the struggle between good and evil from the ceiling.

"This is one of the lesser ball rooms where small dinner parties were held. Any questions?" Jaken spoke calmly. The people were still in a daze from upon entering this room. He laughed inwardly. All of the people who toured here had the same reaction when they entered this very room.

Jaken looked down at his watch. It was eleven forty-eight am. At twelve he would take them to the dinning hall. They would have to go pass the west wing both ways. He sighed. He hoped that no one would want to tour there.

"Look grandma! An angel!" a child pointed to the ceiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm sure hungry."

"I'm starving!"

"What do you think they will serve us?"

"Umm, I don't know. Hey, Kagome, What are they serving for lunch?"

"Let's see here…" Kagome opened up her tour brochure. You had to schedule an appointment to tour the mansion. It was not open to the public with out one. After all the owner and some of the servants lived here. It was their home. "They will be serving chicken with potatoes. Dessert is some fancy name I can't even pronounce and they will be serving soup and salad before the main meal or should I say entrée."

"I feel like royalty. I hear that the Owner is single. Maybe I can marry him and pretend I'm a princess everyday!" she squealed.

"Don't count on it, Erie."

"Wait a minute. We didn't tour this floor. Mr. Jaken, sir!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes, do you have a question?" Jaken turned around to try and find the person who spoke.

"I do." Kagome stepped forward.

"What is your question, miss?" Jaken looked at her. They were already in the dinning hall. Many of the people were taking their seats. Kagome played with her fingers.

"The hall we passed on the way here… We didn't tour down that hall."

"You see my dear, that hall houses the master's privet rooms. Our young master, Master Sesshomaru's younger brother is there in his room. He is not feeling well. The boy is very fragile and is constantly ill. We want him to have peace and quite so he can recover sooner. He needs his rest you know." Jaken answered.

"Thank you." She bowed. "I hope he gets better soon." She took her seat and ate with her friends.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I hope all of you enjoyed your meals. Now we will head to the entry way where Master Sesshomaru will greet you before you leave." Jaken led the chattering group out of the dinning hall.

"Mr. Jaken." Kagome tapped the short man on the shoulder.

"Yes, do you have a question?" Jaken looked at the girl.

"May I go to the restroom?" she asked.

"There's one at the entryway. Can you hold it till we get there?"

"No, can I just go to the one next to the dinning hall?"

"Alright make it quick."

"Thank you! I will be real quick!" Kagome bowed and ran in the direction of the dinning hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now where was the dinning hall again?" Kagome said to herself as she wandered the halls. "I wonder if I took a wrong turn somewhere. I guess I can start opening doors to see which one is a restroom." She opened a door closest to her. "Nope this one ain't it." She walked further down the hall. She opened another door.

"Bingo! This is one." She looked around the spacious bathroom. In the tub she saw a boy holding a knife looking at her. He was fully clothed and had silver hair that was passed his waist.

"What are doing?" she asked.

"Is some one in there." a voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes… hey STOP!" she screamed as the boy lifted the knife to his throat. He was about to stab his neck when two of the guards rushed in. A man with blue eyes and a ponytail in his hair grabbed the knife before it touched the boy's neck. His hand was on the blade. Blood was coming out of the cut that was created when he grabbed the blade. He raised his other hand into a fist. He brought it down on the boy's face to make him let go of the knife.

""Kouga, are you alright?" The female guard with red hair asked.

"Yes, Ayame, I'm fine. I will go to the infirmary after I take him back to his room. Take care of the girl." He motioned to Kagome who stood in the doorway looking at her feet.

"NOOO! I will not go back!" the boy jumped up out of the tub and punched Kouga in the face.

"You little brat! You didn't take your medicine today, did you now?" Kouga pinned the boy on the ground.

"Come with me miss…" Ayame led Kagome out of the bathroom.

"Kagome. What happened in there?" Kagome asked her.

"Master Inuyasha, becomes suicidal when he doesn't take his medicine. I should thank you for finding him when you did. We were looking for him."

"Oh, is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, he will be fine. We're going to take him to his room and make sure he gets his medicine. He will be just fine. Don't worry. Did you get away from the tour group?"

"Yes, I got lost looking for the restroom."

"Go straight down this hall and turn left. When you see a portrait of a white dog make a right. This should take you to the entryway. I will tell master Sesshomaru of you saving his brother's life. I'm sure he will send you his thanks in a couple of days."

"Thank you." Kagome bowed again and followed Ayame's directions to the entryway. Her friends were waiting for her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kagome! You got mail!" A voice yelled from the kitchen.

"'Kay, mom, I'll be right down!" Kagome raced down stairs with her short half way on. At the bottom of the stairs she fixed her shirt before she walked into the kitchen. "Wow mom, that smells good." Her stomach growled.

"Here dear I want to know what you have in these envelopes." She handed two envelopes to her. Kagome grabbed the envelopes and took a seat at the table. Her mother put a plate of food in front of her daughter. She was happy her daughter decided to go to a college near by. That way she could still live in the house and that she wouldn't have to pay the high prices of the dorm rooms.

"There both from InuTashio estate. Let's see… this one first!" Kagome grabbed an envelope with a stamp of a cute white puppy on it. She opened it and took out the piece of paper.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I got the job! I got the job! They want me to go into the job tomorrow morning at nine!" Kagome wanted to jump up and down and run all over the house. If she had a tail she would be wagging it like no tomorrow. It was very difficult to get a job in the mansion. It was considered an honor to get a job within or outside the mansion's walls. They had really good pay for even the most miniscule of jobs.

"That's wonderful! What dose the other letter say?" Kagome's mother scooted closer to her daughter. Kagome opened the other with much enthusiasm.

"The owner of the mansion is thanking me for saving his brother!" Kagome's eyes devoured the paper.

"You saved his brother, how?"

"Well I kinda walked in on him in the bathroom where he was about to slit his throat open."

"How awful. What dose he say about that instant?" She felt like tearing the letter from her daughter's hands to read it herself.

"He says to come over to the mansion at nine thirty am so he can give me a reward. Hey that's right after I go into my job. This is great! I can't wait till tomorrow!" Kagome shoved a fork full of eggs into her mouth. Her mother just smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm here for the job." Kagome looked at the same short green haired man who led the tour.

"Yes, this way Miss Higurashi, Master Sesshomaru is expecting you." Jaken led the girl to Sesshomaru's study. 'That's the same girl from the tour. The one that had gotten lost on the way to the restroom.' He thought. "Now Miss Higurashi, please be respectful while in Master Sesshomaru's presence."

"Yes, Sir, I'll be on my best behavior."

"Good. I'll announce you right now. Afterward wait till he brings you in."

"Yes, sir." Kagome bowed. Jaken nodded his head in approval before knocking on the wooden door. He entered and left her alone in the hall. A few minutes later he came out.

"Go into the room. Master is notified of your presence." Jaken said then he turned around and left. Kagome walked into the room. She was nervous. Well maybe beyond nervous. A man with long silver hair in a black suit wrote something on the paper in front of him.

"You're Miss Higurashi, correct?" He asked with out looking up.

"Y-yes… I'm h-here f-for th-the j-job." She stuttered. The man looked up.

"Yes, and are you not the young woman who saved my younger brother?"

"Y-yes, s-sir." She was really nervous now. The man stood up and walked toward her. He held out his flawless hand. She nervously took his hand.

"Good now that we are acquainted I will show you what your job is. In this envelope will tell you what to do and every thing you need to know. Follow me." He walked out the door. She stood there stunned for a moment before she raced after the man.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you understand everything I have told you?" Sesshomaru looked at the girl.

"Yes, sir." Kagome was feeling more confident every minute.

"In this door your will keep a watch on him while I'm working or go on trips. Everything else you need to know is in the envelope. Go in and meet the person you'll be working with. You may leave at five p.m. Now excuse me I have a lot of work to get done." He turned around and left.

"Well let's see who is my charge." She opened the door. On the bed the same boy who tried to commit suicide was sitting on his bed under the covers. "You…"

"So, you're my new nanny." He spoke. Kagome closed the door and went closer to the boy. " If you know what is good for you… You will leave because your not wanted!"

A/n: Well what do you think of this chapter? This is the longest chapter I have ever typed up. I will finish my other story Shadows from the Past read it if you want.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 2 Leave your not wanted!

TTFN!


	2. Leave your not wanted!

**Hidden Secrets**

A/n: Hello people! Are you ready for the second chapter? I hope you really enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Summary:

Kagome ponders the boy's (Inuyasha) words. Why dose he say if she speaks to anyone about anything she learns while in employment there she will be killed and it would be made to look like an accident?

Chapter 2: Leave your not wanted!

_"So, you're my new nanny." He spoke. Kagome closed the door and went closer to the boy. "If you know what is good for you… You will leave because your not wanted!"_

"What?" Kagome took another step closer.

"You heard me. I did not stutter. Leave!" The boy picked up a pillow and threw it. It hit Kagome square in the face. The force of the pillow hitting her made her fall to the floor.

"Oww! You didn't have to do that you know and for your information I'm not going anywhere!" Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. She sat in a near by chair and opened the folder.

"You're a fool you know that. You should leave while you have the chance." He crossed his arms across his chest. He turned his head to look out the window. The window had bars across it. The room itself was scarcely furnished. There was the huge bed the boy was sitting on. There were a couple of royal blue armchairs and an antique dresser with a simple but elegant lamp on it. The ceiling had a simple light with a fan. The floor had plush blue pastel colored carpet. The window adorned thick dark silk curtains. The bed had matching dark silk coverings.

"Let's see here… it says you're rude, suicidal, violent and you must take your medicine every day. It also says that you'll try and scare me away. I should not listen to you. I'm supposed to keep you company, make sure you eat, take your medicine, and make sure you don't try to kill yourself. I'm not to let you outside or go to the bathroom by yourself. You want to hear more?" Kagome spoke. The boy just snorted.

"I know the rules on what I can or can't do in this stupid place." A knock on the door brought Kagome out of her musings. The door opened and a young woman came in followed by the two bodyguards from yesterday.

"Inuyasha, it is time for your medicine." She smiled. The woman gazed around the room before she turned her head in Kagome's direction. "You must be the new worker here. My name is Rin and I'm in charge of supplying Inuyasha's medicine. These here are Ayame and Kouga. I assume you already met, correct? They will assist you when you need anything." Kagome nodded her head.

"Fuck all of you! I'm not taking that crap!" Inuyasha stood up on the bed. He armed himself with a pillow. Kouga walked calmly over to him. "Stay back! I won't hold back!" Kouga smirked and Ayame went to the other side of the bed. "LEAVE!" Kouga and Ayame nodded their heads at each other. Kouga tackled him from the front. Inuyasha fell on to the bed and began bashing Kouga's head with the pillow. Ayame put her hands on Inuyasha's wrists and chained them to the top of the bed.

Kouga jumped off him and quickly grabbed his feet and held them still. Kagome watched with sick fascination on what was happening. Ayame lifted Inuyasha's head and held it still. Rin walked over to him with a glass of water and a cup of very colorful pills.

"Don't worry this will be all over soon." She set down the pills on a near by dresser and she then plugged Inuyasha's nose so he couldn't breath. When he started to breath out of his mouth with clenched teeth, butRin anticipated this and put her fingers at the corner of his mouth. She dug her fingers till they were behind his teeth and pried his mouth open. Ayame stuck her fingers in the now open mouth to keep it open while Rin grabbed the pills.

Inuyasha struggled to break free from their grasp. He tried to move his head and he tried to move his legs. His arms clinked against the handcuffs that held him there. Rin shoved the pills down his throat and slowly poured water down. Ayame then removed her fingers from his mouth and held his jaws shut. Rin placed her fingers on his throat and coaxed the pills down. After she was sure the pills were down Rin stepped back.

"Alright, let him go."

Rin turned and left the room. Ayame uncuffed him and followed suit. A few moments later Kouga let go of Inuyasha's legs. He bowed to Kagome before he walked hurriedly out of the room. Kagome blinked a few times before she realized where she was. Inuyasha lay on the bed breathing deeply. Sweat appeared on his face. Kagome walked over to the side of the bed and brushed a few strands of hair off of his face. He turned his head to look at her.

"You should quit while you can."

"What? Why should I do that? This job pays good and it'll help me pay for college."

"What is your name by the way?" Inuyasha tried to push himself into a sitting position. Kagome helped him. He rested his elbow on his knee while he cradled his head in his right hand.

"Kagome."

"Kagome, you don't know what your getting yourself into. You know you look just like my last babysitter."

"What? How so, Inuyasha?"

"You're both stubborn and because she didn't listen to me she died."

"She died? What was her name?"

"Kikyo." Inuyasha let out a sigh. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kikyo." Kagome repeated.

"Listen if you determined to stay listen to me and listen well…" Kagome looked at him suspiciously. She wondered if the pills they had given him were messing around with his head. "There are rules they don't tell the new workers. Only the workers who have worked here for years know about this. Kagome, If you ever learn anything here whatever it may be never I repeat never tell anyone what you have learned. No matter how horrible the thing you've learned is. Don't tell the cops or anyone. Not even your own mother."

"Hey, you act as if people have been murdered here for learning the wrong thing. You're…"

"I'm not lying. You will be killed. It would be made to look like an accident"

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm not. I've seen it happen before with Kikyo and a few others. You're way too trusting you know that." Inuyasha's breathing hadn't changed and his face was pale. Sweat rolled off of the side of his cheek. He laid down on the bed. Kagome covered him up. She bent down to pick up his pillows that were thrown off ofhis bed. She placed them under his head.

"I've been told, Inuyasha. You look tired. Close your eyes and get some sleep." She brushed her fingers across his face. His only reply was a soft moan. His breathing evened out indicating he was asleep. Kagome sighed before picking up the folder she had left on the armchair. She sat down and flipped through the paper work. Her thoughts kept coming back to what Inuyasha had said.

_"Kagome, If you learn anything here whatever it may be never I repeat never tell anyone what you have learned. No matter how horrible the thing you've learned is. Don't tell the cops or anyone. Not even your own mother."_

'What could be so horrible that I can't tell anyone?'

_"There are rules they don't tell the new workers. Only the workers who have worked here for years know about this."_

'So are the veteran workers afraid to tell whatever is so horrible or are they part of some kind of colt?'

_"Hey, you act as if people have been murdered here for learning the wrong thing. You're…"_

_"I'm not lying. You will be killed. It would be made to look like an accident"_

_"You're joking, right?"_

_"I'm not. I've seen it happen before with Kikyo and a few others."_

'If I tell I would be killed and it would be made to look like in accident. Is he telling the truth? The papers that have rules on it that I have to follow say's not to listen to him.'

_"I've seen it happen before with Kikyo and a few others."_

'Have other people told whatever that's so horrible and been killed? He seemed really stressed talking about this Kikyo woman. Was he really close to her?' A knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts. The owner of the mansion, Sesshomaru, entered the room. He looked at his younger brother for a few moments before he looked at Kagome.

"Miss Kagome."

"Yes, Sir." Kagome stood up and bowed before her boss.

"How was your first day in my employment?"

"He threw a fit and he tried to beat up Kouga with a pillow when Rin came in here to give him his medicine. Other than that nothing much, Sir."

"That's good. Be here tomorrow at the same time. Rememberthat you will get your meal at the same time my brother dose. You can leave early today since today is your first day. Tomorrow you will stay the whole shift that you're required to."

"Thank you, sir" she bowed and picked up her folder. She headed toward the door.

"Make sure you read everything in that folder." Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru brush the stray hairs on his brother's face.

"Yes, sir." She closed the door leaving the two brothers alone. Inuyasha's words echoed in her head on her way home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Three months later)

"Inuyasha, do you have to complain about the food?" Kagome growled. 'I don't understand. The food is great the best I've ever had and he calls it crap.' She heard him sigh. She looked up and saw he was looking out the window. 'I wonder if he wants to go outside. What am I thinking? He's not allowed outside so I better hop off that train of thought before I get myself fired.'

"Yes, it's the only entertainment I have." He grunted. He sported a black eye and other cuts and bruises on his body from what she could see. She assumed they had to be a little rough with him when he fought like the devil was dragging him to hell when they tried to give him his medicine. A couple of times he threw up his pills.

An antique grandfather clock was right outside across the hall from Inuyasha's room. Kagome brought a couple of months ago a small clock that she could place on the dresser.

Inuyasha said it was ugly, but he made no move to destroy it or have it removed. Like he did with a lot of the things they tried to put in his room. The clock itself was simple in design with balls that spun on the bottom. It chimed every hour and had roman numerals for the numbers on the face. A plastic dome that looked like glass covered it. It was funny how he left it alone when it was the least expensive item in the room. It was probably the cheapest thing in the whole house. She giggled. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and terrorizing the servants and trying to make everyone around you angry entertainment, too."

"Yep, the games you bring are fun. You should bring more. This place is so boring!" he looked at the food on his fork like it was the most revolting thing in the world. He stuffed it in his mouth and looked out the window.

"Well, if you be good today when they give you your medicine I will bring a game and a prize for you!" She put on the sweetest smile she could on her face. He raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to submit to those bastards!" he forrowed his eyebrows. "That's torture!"

"Well, if you don't want me to bring a game tomorrow…"

"FINE! Stupid wench." He huffed and looked out the window. Kagome smiled by the fact she won the argument. The servants took the empty trays away. An hour later Rin came in followed by Kouga and Ayame. She winked at them before she pulled out a book she started to read to Inuyasha a week ago. They had arguments about what was written init every thirty minutes or as he would call them debates. It was a book that she had to make a book report on in each chapter at school.

Inuyasha took his pills without argument this time even though his face clearly showed he hated it. Rin was smiling and checked to see if he swallowed it. Satisfied she nodded to Ayame and Kouga. They left the room with Rin saying good bye to them.

"Inuyasha, are you ready to continue reading?" Inuyasha nodded his head before he started coughing. "Inuyasha! Are you okay?" The pills he swallowed came up into his hand. He hid it under his pillows.

"What? You said I had to take my medicine with out fighting, right? Well, I did just that! You never said anything about keepingthem down." He began to smirk.

"Your impossible." She shook her head side to side.

"Well, you said we were going to read. So get to it!"

"Okay! Okay! Sessh!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A knock on the door made them jump. The doorknob turned and Sesshomaru stepped inside. He closed the door behind him.

"What do we owe the pleasure for the visit, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Miss Kagome, your shift has ended two and a half hours ago." He ignored Inuyasha who fumed on the bed.

"I lost track of time reading this book to Inuyasha. I'm sorry it won't happen again." Kagome bowed. Sesshomaru let out a rare smile that held no malice, but no one noticed.

"It is alright. As long as it makes him behave during the day." Amusement flickered in his eyes for a moment when Inuyasha growled. "As long as your here now I might as well tell you that tomorrow I'm going away on a trip. You will have to spend the night. Any questions?"

"Can I invite two of my friends. They're also reading this same book for school and we all can finish it together. Believe it or not, sir, but Inuyasha actually has good ideas that have made me think about the story. I think our debates would help them out as well." Sesshomaru nodded his head. He liked the fact she was into literature.

"They may also spend the night. I will only allow two of your friends to be in my house. All of you will be regularly checked on by Jaken."

"Thank you, sir!" Kagome smiled.

"Now I wish to spend time alone with my little brother. You may go home now."

"Yes, sir. See you tomorrow Yasha!"

"Don't call me that!"

Kagome laughed and ran out of the door. Inuyasha shook his fist at her in an empty threat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello, Sango" Kagome was talking on the phone. "This is Kagome."

"How's everything going at that mansion and Inuyasha."

"Fine. Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're going to spend tomorrow night at the mansion with me!"

"You mean it!"

"Yes, pack a few things and your homework. Meet me at the mansion at nine thirty, okay?"

"Alright, I will see you there. By the way who else is going?"

"Miroku. I've all ready invited him. His parents were more then thrilled to get rid of him for the night."

"He probably asked his own mother to bear his children just like all the girls he meets."

"You know you like him."

"Yes, but don't tell him that!"

"Well dinner is almost ready I have to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow at nine thirty. Don't be late this time Kagome!"

"Alright, I won't. Bye!"

"Bye!" Kagome hung up the phone. Tonight's dinner smelt so good. Her stomach growled.

"Kagome, dinner's ready! Come and eat before it gets cold!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from the dinning room.

"Coming!" She yelled back. ' I can't wait till tomorrow! This is going to be so much fun! I wonder how Inuyasha's going to react when he meets them! Oh well, I'll just have to wait till tomorrow then.'

A/n: How did you guy's like this chapter?

And to thank those that reviewed…

**SlummyRedDragon**- Thank you for your gracious review!

**SillyBlueMonkey**- Sounds cool. We should torture them both and pair them both of them together! LOL!

**Princess Tien Yun Kimura**- Thanks for the review!

**Marauder Megan**- your wish is granted!

Press the pretty review button and leave me a review!

Chapter 3: Murder by Moonlight

TTFN!


	3. Murder by moonlight Part 1

**Hidden Secrets**

A/n: Hello people! This is the next chapter. In this chapter I'm going to start off in sort of a flashback mode. I want to introduce how Kagome got Inuyasha into playing games and reading/ discussing things. Things will start to get a little dark later in the chapter or in the next. Just to warn you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary:

Sesshomaru leaves on a business trip. One of Kagome's duties is to watch over Inuyasha while he's away. This means spending a night at the mansion. She invites Sango and Miroku to stay with her. They learn ghosts haunt the mansion every night the moon is full. Why is Inuyasha afraid when the clock strikes midnight?

Chapter 3: Murder by moonlight Part 1

Kagome packed things in her yellow bag. She made sure she had her tooth brush, a change of clothes, her homework, and everything else she might need. 'I almost forgot to grab a game!' She took out the box with all of her games. She scattered them across her pink colored bed. 'Let's see… which one would he like?' She pondered.

'I remember when I first brought over a game for him to play. It was into the first week I was employed there. I was tired of him calling me names and the fact that I was bored out of my mind.'

(Flashback)

"_Inuyasha!"_

"_What do you want, stupid wench?"_

"_I want to make a deal with you."_

"_What kind of deal?" he looked at her suspiciously._

"_If you stop calling me names and telling me to leave I'll bring games for us to play."_

"_What kind of games?" he scooted over closer to her. Even if he didn't want to admit it he was curious, but he was still suspicious. His actions clearly showed Kagome that she had his attention._

"_Card games, board games, and such. Do you agree to my terms?" She watched his expression change from curiosity to that of one of concentration. After a moment he sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat._

"_There's nothing better to do." He turned his head to look out the window. Kagome smiled. She won the argument._

"_Do you know any games?"_

"_Not really… I don't really have any games to play." He sighed again. Kagome smiled from ear to ear._

"_Tomorrow then I'll teach you how to play gold fish. Today I'll teach you how to play Rock, Paper, Scissors!" she raised her hand in the air and waved it wildly._

"_Okay, how do you play?" curiosity go the better of him. Kagome smiled._

(End Flashback)

After that Inuyasha and I played games every single day to pass the time until I brought my language homework. I had to read a passage and then make a summary on it. That was when we started to read and discuss the passages with each other even though it was more or less arguing.

"There all done!" she smiled triumphfully. "It's nine o'clock… OH NO! If I don't get a move on I'll be late! AHH!" She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.

"Kagome, take your breakfast before you go!" Mrs. Higurashi held out a slice of toast.

"Thanks Mom! Gotta go!" she kissed her on the cheek before running out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kagome's late." Sango sat on the front step.

"Now now, my dear Sango, it's only nine thirty-five let's give her a few more minutes." Miroku sat next to her. "You and I already know that Kagome is late for a lot of things."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she kept careful watch on where his hands were.

"Oh, look there she comes running!" he pointed to a red faced Kagome. Sango stood and waved. Miroku smiled. His hand snaked over to her round bottom. He gave a light squeeze.

"Pervert!" Sango whacked Miroku on the head till he fell to the ground. Kagome stopped in front of them. She was panting with her hands on her knees.

"Sorry… took… long…missed bus… sorry." She panted. "Had… run… all… way here…"

"You're forgiven. Now shall we meet the younger brother of this mansion." Sango asked.

"Yea sure." She said after she caught her breath. She led the way inside. Sango dragged the unconscious Miroku and all of their belongings. Kagome carried her yellow bag.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So...this is his room?"

"Yeah, Sango, he's not allowed out of the room though with out supervision just in case he tries to hurt himself."

"Are we there yet?" Miroku blinked just waking up. He slowly stood up.

"Yes." Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"Fucking bastard! I hate you!" a voice screamed from behind the door. A loud bang against a wall rattled the door and several paintings lining the walls.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you like me… you will do as I say when I say it." Another voice spoke.

"What was that?" Sango looked at Kagome. Kagome did a sweat drop.

"I think Inuyasha may have tried to start a fight with his brother." She knocked on the door. They heard some shuffling and cussing from Inuyasha.

"You may enter." A calm composed voice spoke.

They silently entered the room. Inuyasha was on the bed looking out the window. Sesshomaru stood in front of them.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry! I missed the bus." Kagome bowed. "Forgive us!"

"Jaken will check on you periodically and if there is any trouble call for Kouga and Ayame. Rin will come in here twice. Your meals will be delivered to you as well as futons. Understood?"

"Yes we understand." They all bowed.

"Inuyasha, behave yourself till I get back." Sesshomaru looked at his little brother.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and left. He held a slight smile on his lips. The smile held a little wickedness behind it.

"Inuyasha, you don't need to cuss, you know." Kagome walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"I guess…" he placed his hand on hers.

"Um… Kagome, aren't you going to introduce us?" Sango asked. They both turned to look at them. Inuyasha's eye was red and showing tell tell signs that it was going to bruise creating a black eye. The right side of his face was slightly swollen. He wore long sleeved crimson colored pajamas with matching pants. It made him stand out in the blue room. His hair if possible looked even lighter wearing it.

"Well, this is Inuyasha and Inuyasha this is Sango and Miroku."

"Nice to meet you." Sango bowed.

"Yes this is a pleasure." Miroku held out his hand. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He then looked away toward the window. Miroku pulled back his hand. 'What a jerk.'

"Inuyasha doesn't have good manners." Kagome had another sweat drop.

"I heard that you know." Inuyasha turned around and slid off of the bed. He stretched for a moment before he sat back down. "So are you people going to stare at me all day or are you going to take a seat." They nodded their heads. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha while Sango and Miroku took the chairs. An hour passed in an uneasy silence with everyone staring at each other.

"How about we play a game?" Kagome tried to break the uneasiness.

"What did you bring today?" you could hear the child like curiosity in Inuyasha's voice.

"I brought some playing cards."

"Kagome, how about we play crazy eights?" Sango asked.

"That's a great idea." Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and sat down on the edge of the bed. Inuyasha moved more to the center giving them more room to take a seat. Kagome took the spot to Inuyasha's right while Sango sat across from her. Kagome took out her cards and dealt them out.

"I'll go first then we go clock wise, agreed?" Kagome asked. They nodded.

For two hours they played and laughed. That was until Rin came in with Kouga and Ayame.

"Inuyasha, time to take your medicine!" She sang in her happy bubbly voice.

"NO!" Inuyasha jumped up scattering the game pieces. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at them. "NEVER!"

"Inuyasha, don't be that way. It'll only take a moment." She smiled. Kouga and Ayame walked to either sides of the bed ready to restrain him if need be. Miroku and Sango jumped off the bed and ran to the other side of the room.

"Inuyasha, just take the medicine, please. Don't start another fight." Kagome pleaded. She watched him sigh before he plopped down on the bed. Rin smiled at Kagome before she handed the pills and the glass of water to Inuyasha. He took them quickly with a look of disgust written all over his face.

"See that wasn't so bad!" Rin sang while she took the cup away from him. "Let's go now. Oh, by the way Jaken will arrive here with your food shortly." She turned around and left. Ayame and Kouga bowed their heads at the group before they left. They turned to look back at Inuyasha. He was pale.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?" Kagome's worried voice asked. He nodded before he stuck his finger down own his throat.

"He's trying to make himself throw up!" Miroku ran over to Inuyasha and removed his fingers from his mouth. Inuyasha then punched him in the face. Miroku fell on his rear off of the bed.

"You fool! You don't understand." He coughed up the pills followed by a little throw up.

"Then why don't you explain." Miroku picked himself off of the floor.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" He huffed and turned away his head. Miroku sighed.

"Shall we continue playing or wait till the food arrives?" He turned around and looked at the girls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They ate their food in silence. Kagome perked up and tried to start a conversation after they were done.

"How about we tell stories!"

"That's sounds like a good idea, Miroku?"

"Yes, my dear Sango, that sounds like a good idea." He had a perverted grin on his face He reached over and squeezed the lovely bottom.

"Pervert!" She hit him upside the head. Inuyasha broke out in full out laughter.

"That's not funny." Miroku whined.

"Then why did you do it?" Inuyasha tried to stop laughing.

"Because my hand is cursed. It has a mind of it's own and it can't help but appreciate the beauty of the female's body."

"Sure, you pervert." Inuyasha broke out laughing once more. Sango and Kagome joined him. After a few moments they finally stopped.

"Kagome, since you suggested the idea you go first." Sango suggested.

"Alright, once upon a time there was a… dog not just any dog, but a dog that used to be human. The human was cursed to be a dog until he found a girl who could love him for who and what he was."

"This is a mushy love story isn't it?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Yes, now listen! Where was I… now I remember! One day he was seriously wounded and bleeding on the side of a dirt road. A girl found him. She wasn't rich nor was she beautiful. She was plain ordinary girl in rags. She was a peasant. She took pity on the dog and took him home. She bathes the dog and took care of his wounds. She feed him the meager amount of food she had in her possession.

When her mother came home she was very displeased and threw the poor dog out on the streets after she told her daughter that she was to marry a rich noble that had taken a liking to her. She knew that the young noble was only lusting after her and her mother only wanted money. She cried all evening. That night she ran away.

She crouched down in an alley. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. The night was cold and her teeth were chattering. A small whine caught her attention. The dog she had saved earlier in the day was there. He still had bandages around his torso. He butted her hand with his nose and whined again.

'I wish you were human then we could run away and be together.' She said as she buried her face in his fur. He whined and liked her face. 'I love you.' She said. Then the dog started to glow. At first she was scared, but the glow was comforting. A boy her age stepped out of the glow where the dog had once been.

He smiled and held out his hand. She followed her heart and took his hand. The boy was in nobles clothing. No the clothing was finer. Fit to be worn by a king. He took her home to his castle in a far away land where they lived happily ever after. The End!"

"That was a great story, Kagome!" Sango smiled. She loved love stories.

"I agree. Now only if Sango would come into my arms." Miroku scooted closer to Sango.

"Don't even think about it." Sango said as mean voice. Miroku scooted away from her.

"I have one question." Inuyasha spoke up.

"Yeah what is it?" Kagome looked at him.

"How can two beings fall in love that fast?" Everyone did a sweat drop.

"It's just a story, Inuyasha. Anything could happen."

"…"

"Ok, whose next."

"I'll go." Sango cleared her throat. "There once was a lecherous monk. He had a curse on his hand."

"This story is about me, huh my lovely Sango?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Miroku if you want it to be." She smiled.

"I do I do!"

"The monk's name was Miroku. If he didn't kill the one who placed the curse on him he would die. He asked every pretty woman he met to bear his children. So the child could take his place if he failed. He was refused each time. The women only thought he was joking, but in the end the curse consumed him and he died. The End." She smiled wickedly.

"Sango, I don't want to be that monk any more." He whined.

"Your turn Miroku!" Kagome chimed.

"There was a handsome man. Women flocked to him. He had se…"

"We don't want to know your personal fantasies, lecher." Sango scolded.

"Since my story is no good how about Inuyasha tells a story!" Miroku was trying to get the attention off of him.

"Inuyasha, alright it's your turn." Kagome looked at him. He looked at his fingers. Dinner was brought in. They ate in silence no one spoke. After the dishes were taken away and Rin had given him the medicine in liquid form that he couldn't puke up. He spoke.

"I don't really know any stories…"He looked away from them.

"Make one up. Please!" Kagome begged.

"Alright. I'll try."

"YAY!" Kagome bounced on the bed.

"A long time ago their used to live a lord in a castle. The Lord was very cruel and he killed many people. One day a witch cursed him and his decendents. The ghosts of the ones that died haunted the castle until the one whom killed them died as well. Whenever anyone of his descendents took a life the ghosts in the castle haunted them until they died themselves. The castle was passed down form oldest son to oldest son. They could never stay away long from the castle or the ghost would haunt their dreams. If they haunted the dreams the person having the nightmare will go insane and it goes on till this day." He sighed.

"That was very depressing." Miroku spoke.

"I heard an old region about this place. This is the same castle isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, it is. Can we maybe read the book now." Inuyasha changed the subject.

"Alright." She replied quietly.

A/n: Long chapter, huh? This is only the first part, so stay tuned to the next chapter.

And to thank the reviewers…

**Mageblood**- Glad you liked it! I hope you like this one as well!

**Marauder Megan**- I decide to break this chapter into parts so I could put in more detail. Last time I got lazy. So I hope this chapter is a lot slower with more detail. This chapter has a lot of words.

**Princess Tien Yun Kimura**- Ah, hope you liked the first part to this chapter. It's showing signs of becoming dark. The story will have a happy ending though.

**SillyBlueMonkey**- Glad you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Jace3**- Thanks for your review I hope you liked this chapter!

**SlummyRedDragon**- I slowed this chapter down and started to explain how Kagome got Inuyasha to play games. This chapter is so long that I had to break it into parts. I will try to keep it original.

I hoped you all liked the little stories I made up. **Review** and tell me what you think!

Chapter 4: Murder in the moonlight Part 2

TTFN!


	4. Murder by Moonlight Part 2

**Hidden Secrets**

A/n: Sorry this chapter took so long. When I was almost done with this chapter my computer erased it. So I had to start all over. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Frank McCourt's Angela's Ashes.

Summary:

Sesshomaru leaves on a business trip. One of Kagome's duties is to watch over Inuyasha while he's away. This means spending a night at the mansion. She invites Sango and Miroku to stay with her. They learn ghosts haunt the mansion every night the moon is full. Why is Inuyasha afraid when the clock strikes midnight?

Chapter 4: Murder by moonlight Part 2

"I can't believe he did that!" Sango blushed. Kagome closed the book and put it in her bag.

"I wish the girl did show up and saw him. That way she could join him." A perverted grin swept across his face. They just got done reading a section where Frank was masturbating out in an open field hoping a milkmaid would walk by.

"HENTAI!" Sango blushed before she bashed the side of Miroku's head making him fall off of the bed. Inuyasha was laughing till his sides began to hurt.

"I think the boy is stupid." Inuyasha said while he was taking deep breaths.

"Why do you say that? Look he lived a life of poverty and his father drank up all of the money they could have used for food. He also had three of his siblings die and the terrible illnesses he suffered." Kagome sympathized.

"Well for one he calls his arousal 'excitement' and two he's just plain stupid. Especially calling the up stairs of his house Ireland. Other than that it's hilarious." He smiled. Miroku climbed up onto the bed rubbing his red cheek.

"You like to see other people in pain don't you? Are you some kind of sadist, Inuyasha?" Miroku glared. He was peeved by the fact that every time Sango hit him he laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"What's a sadist?" he asked innocently while tilting his head to the side. His hair fell off of his shoulder in a graceful movement. Sango and Kagome began to giggle. "What's so funny?" he began to glare at the girls.

"You l-look s-so c-cute! L-like a pup-puppy!" they broke out in laughter.

"Whatever." He huffed and turned his head away. He preferred to look out the window. The sun was gone from the sky and it was getting darker.

"The story you told earlier about the family curse..." Miroku asked.

"Yeah, and?"

"Tell us, are there ghost's running around this place?"

"Yea." Looked at his fingers as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Will the ghosts be able to hurt us?" Sango shook. The idea of ghosts gave her the creeps.

"No."

"So... that means that either you or your brother has killed in this house." Miroku rubbed the end of his chin. "So have you killed any one? Is that why they make you take pills?"

"Well the folder I have on him says that he has to take the pills to help get rid of his violent moods and such. He has some pills that stop the hallucinations that he has... like those on ghosts and because of the hallucinations he tries to commit suicide. So the only person he's tried to kill is himself." Kagome sighed.

"Listen. One, I do not have hallucinations! Two, there are ghosts in this house. Three, I witnessed their deaths over and over. Three, I do not have violent moods!" He shook his fist at them in an empty gesture.

"Um, there are two number three's" Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha raised his fist and punched him off of the bed.

"I'm telling the truth! Wait till midnight. That's when they come out, but only on the full moon. Which by the way is tonight." He huffed before looking out the window again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's almost midnight. So we'll be able to see the ghosts."

"Yea, but you guys can't tell anyone! Got it!"

"Yes, you don't have to yell you know."

"Whatever." Inuyasha pulled his knees up to his chest. His arms were wrapped around them. Jaken had came in earlier to bring them futons to sleep on the floor. Of course he was supposed to sleep on his own bed. He looked at the group that he had just now decided were his friends.

"We have five minutes till the ghosts come out!" Kagome squealed.

"Tell us if you didn't kill the people who are ghosts now then who did?" Miroku stretched before settling back down.

"That is unimportant. I did though witness all of their deaths." He began shacking slightly.

"You witnessed their deaths?" Sango paled slightly.

"Every night when the moon is full and the clock strikes midnight the ghosts replay their deaths over and over again." Inuyasha shivered again. The clock on his dresser shown that they had one minute left before midnight. The look on their faces told him that they were at a loss for words. The grandfather clock in the hallway began to chime.

"It looks like the ghosts will be out soon." Sango shivered. She felt like there was butterflies in her stomach. The lights suddenly turned off.

"Inuyasha, this isn't funny!" Kagome hugged her pillow. The door slowly opened to reveal a young woman in her early thirties. Her ebony hair flowed down her back gracefully before it touched the floor. She wore a simple yet elegant dress. She gently closed the door behind her. She was walking toward Inuyasha who was shaking and murmuring.

"No go away." He whispered.

"Inuyasha, dear, what are you doing up?" she sat on the edge of the bed. She made as to brush away the hair off of his face. The door opened again, but this time no one was there. "Hello. Are you her to tuck Inu into bed?" She smiled. She stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"Mother! NO!" He jumped off the bed.

She screamed. An unseen force sliced her body in half. Her blood splattered all over the floor before she slumped down in a lifeless heap. The group was in utter shock. The body began to fade along with all of the blood.

"Inuyasha, what was that?" fear was evident in Kagome's voice.

"As I said a ghost. They relive their deaths over and over again." The door opened again as the same woman walked in. "Do you guy's want to see the other ghosts?" They nodded their heads as the followed Inuyasha out of the room. As they closed the door the woman screamed. Inuyasha visibly cringed before the walked down the hallway.

As they walked they saw people dying in the hallways. Some looking as they have been shot or some looked down liked they were cut open with a sword. They were screaming and a few didn't get a chance to scream before they replayed their deaths over again.

"Inuyasha, the lady that walked into your room… was she your mother?" Kagome was clinging to his arm. She closed her eyes. The sight of people dying in the hallways was scaring her.

"Yea. Were going down to the study. I guess you can see my father before we go back to my room." He was looking at the floor.

"I thought that your father was dead."

"He is." They walked the rest away in an uneasy silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They came to a large red oak door. Intricate carvings bordered around the door in graceful powerful designs. Inuyasha gulped before he opened the door.

"Hello son. What are you doing up so late?" the man with long silvery colored hair smiled as he closed his eyes.

"This is weird. It's almost as if they're really talking to you at this moment." Miroku took the opportunity to grope Sango. She hit him upside the head.

"This isn't the time for that!" She yelled. A vein popped up on her forehead. The man's eyes widen as he looked to his right. It looked like a small bloody handprint just grabbed his sleeve.

"Inu, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" panic was on his face and in his voice. He kneeled down to an unseen figure. The unseen figure was that of a child. He searched the invisible figure before hugging it. "Tell me what happened." The door of the study opened. The man's eyes widen as his head was removed from his body in a clean sweep. His body collapsed onto the floor as his head rolled past his desk.

"Inuyasha, were you here when your father was killed?" Kagome shook violently as she buried her face into Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Yea. Most of the deaths you guys' witnessed tonight I was there when it happened. I came in here right after my mother was killed to warn my father, but… I was too late to warn him and his murderer removed his head with father's own sword." Inuyasha wrapped in arm around Kagome's shoulders. The body on the floor faded before replacing itself on the chair.

"Let's go now." Sango was clinging to Miroku's arm. Inuyasha nodded and led them out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun rose and the group didn't get any sleep. Jaken came in with their breakfast before having the futons removed.

"I told you I didn't have hallucinations and I was right about there being ghosts." Inuyasha gobbled down his food.

"Why haven't you tried going to the police?" Sango stared at her food.

"I've tried that's one of the reasons I can't go outside. Beside anyone who tried to tell the authorities were killed. That's why you guys mustn't tell anyone one what you learned or saw. Either way they'll think your crazy about their being ghosts." He shrugged before he continued eating.

"Hasn't anyone tried before?" Kagome asked.

"Yea. My last baby sitter and she was killed. It was made to look like an accident. Also a few others tried as well." He stopped eating. After a moment he started again. A knock on the door brought them out of their stupor. The door opened and Sesshomaru stepped inside.

"Good morning. I hope Inuyasha wasn't to much trouble."

"No not at all." They said in unison. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow slightly.

"Miss Kagome, you have the rest of today off."

"Thank you. I wanted to get some shopping done anyway."

"You may leave now." He walked out of the door.

"I have to admit Sesshomaru is sure is hot." Sango licked her lips.

"But you prefer me over him don't you?" Miroku sweat dropped.

"Of course." Sango smiled. He smiled.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha!" Kagome picked up her bag.

"I guess. Why are you guys in a hurry to leave?" Inuyasha looked down.

"Well your brother asked us to leave and we have some shopping to do. Don't worry I'll buy you a gift." She gave him a hug.

"Alright. Just … you guys don't tell." He looked out the window.

"We promise. Just get some sleep ok." She hugged him one final time before the all left closing the door behind them. Inuyasha sighed before he got up and walked toward the window. He sorrowfully looked out pass the metal bars. A few moments later Sesshomaru walked in and closed the door.

A/n: Well that was a little depressing. If you guys can guess who the bad guy is I'll write your name on the beginning of the next chapter! I left a lot of clues!

And to thank the reviewers…

**Jace3**- Aw! I don't know much about pills so use your imagination. The pills though, make him weak and slightly ill. It's also there so he can go to sleep and make him see things. They don't give him the same pills everytime. They rotate them. Well I wish I knew ore about pills…

**Feisty1125**- thank you for all three of your reviews. Well if he seems like a child that is because 1. He doesn't really get many interactions of any kind. 2. They do keep him drugged up on pills. 3. He went through a lot of emotional trauma and he did witness loved ones getting murdered when he was a child. 4. They don't allow him out of the house and they try to keep him in his room.

I hope I somewhat answered you question and I hope you continue to read the story.

**AngelnoDarkness**- I'm glad you loved it.

**Sango-maru**- Yes, he is evil and you guessed it. Now can you guess what character will play a major role at the end of the story? Here's a hint Inuyasha doesn't like him in the anime or manga.

**Marauder Megan**- Thank you. To tell the truth I want those pajamas.

**Princess Tien Yun Kimura**- Well I think we all have that side to us. Even if we tried to hide it. It gets a little darker in the next chapter.

And thanks to everyone else who read.

TTFN!


	5. Tattletale

A/N: The winners for the question for last chapter were…

**Fiesty1125, AngelnoDarkness, Dominique, **and to** Sango-maru **(whom figured it out in chapter three before I even asked the question.)

To everyone else I thank you for trying!

**WARNING!** This chapter is very **dark**! I won't go into detail, but there will be mention of abuse and rape. Very scary if you ask me. (Shivers) I don't want to do this to Inu, but it'll help explain some of his mental problems and injuries he has. If you don't like this sort of thing you might want to skip the beginning part or the whole chapter until the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary:

Kagome learns a shocking secret after she returns to the mansion to retrieve her forgotten purse. She tells Sango and Miroku about it. They want to go to the police, but Kagome stops them remembering what Inuyasha had said would happen if they told.

Chapter 5: Tattletale

"We promise. Just get some sleep ok." She hugged him one final time before they all left closing the door behind them. Inuyasha sighed before he got up and walked toward the window. He sorrowfully looked out pass the metal bars. A few moments later Sesshomaru walked in and closed the door.

Sesshomaru smiled wickedly at his younger brother. He began to walk closer to him. Inuyasha turned around and flattened himself against the wall.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want?" He scooted himself away. Sesshomaru walked closer.

"You know what I want and I have been denied for far to long." He took another step.

"Please. Please don't."

He took another step.

"Please, Sesshomaru." The voice wavered.

"You need to be punished for not taking all of your medicine. Yes, Inuyasha, I know you haven't taken all of your medicine. I found pills under your pillow. So, I asked Rin to give you your medicine in a liquid form. I don't need you to have enough strength to get out of here." He took another step.

"Sess…" Sesshomaru placed both of his hands on either side of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha winced. Sesshomaru nuzzled Inuyasha's neck. He was trembling.

"Yes, you shall be punished." He took a step back. He wrapped his fingers around Inuyasha's slender throat. He lifted him off of the floor. Inuyasha weakly wrapped his fingers around the wrist that held him off the floor. "I will enjoy giving you your punishment." He threw him on the bed.

Inuyasha didn't have a chance to get off the bed before Sesshomaru grabbed both of his hands and firmly held them above his head. Using his other hand Sesshomaru grabbed the handcuffs at his belt. He cuffed Inuyasha's hands above his head to the headboard.

"Please. Don't do this." He whispered.

"I will do what I want when I want to. There's nothing you can do to stop me, _little_ brother. No one will help you because you are worthless; a mistake that should have never been born. No one likes you. I'm the only one who could ever love you." He smiled. Inuyasha shuddered. He slowly began to unbutton Inuyasha's crimson pajama shirt. He was straddling Inuyasha's hips.

"Please." Inuyasha whimpered. Sesshomaru placed two fingers on Inuyasha's lips.

"Shh, if you scream I won't be gentle." He smiled. Once the shirt was unbuttoned he got off the bed to pull off the pants and underwear. Inuyasha shuddered. His whole body was trembling under the intense gaze. Sesshomaru smiled wider. He began to remove his own clothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You guys, do you think Inuyasha will like this?" Kagome held up a giant teddy bear, which was half her size. The bear had a navy blue ribbon tied around its fat neck.

"Kagome, you do realize that Inuyasha isn't a kid nor a girl, right?" Miroku shook his head.

"Yes, but I don't know what to get him. He hates everything." Kagome squeezed the bear.

"Buy him the bear. I want to see his reaction!" Sango smiled.

"Alright. Sango will you hold it while I get out my wallet?" She handed the bear over.

"Sure." She took the bear. Kagome's face paled. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I left my wallet in my purse."

"So get your wallet out of your purse." Miroku shrugged.

"My purse is in Inuyasha's room."

"Oh." Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"You guys don't mind waiting for me while I quickly run and go get it, right?" Kagome had sweat dropped.

"No problem. I want to buy some new clothes and shoes any way. I want Miroku to try on this really pretty outfit. We'll do the outfit last so if you hurry up you might get to see it." Sango scooted away from Miroku's hand.

"Thanks you guys! You're the best!" Kagome smiled.

"Hurry up! Go!" Miroku waved her off. Kagome smiled and ran out of the entrance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome walked down the west wing hallway. It was unusually quiet. She looked at the grandfather clock. It sounded like it too was silent almost as if it were keeping a horrible secret. A whimper sounded from behind her. She turned around to see Inuyasha's door. She cautiously took a step toward it. She pressed her ear to the door.

"Please sto…" a pained voice whispered it was cut off by what sounded like flesh hitting flesh. "Ugh!"

"I thought I told you not to whine." An older deeper voice spoke. "You feel good you know that."

Kagome removed her ear from the door. 'What's going on it there?' She slowly turned the doorknob as to not make a sound. She opened it slightly and took a step in. A moan scared her back into the hallway. She shook it off and stuck her head in the doorway. She saw her purse a few feet away from her. She slowly walked in the door. She was afraid to look up. She grabbed her purse and stood up. She looked toward Inuyasha's bed.

To her horror she saw Sesshomaru intimately connected to a bonded Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her. Tears were streaming down his face. Pain and a deep sadness were reflected in his amber colored eyes. Her heart stopped beating. Inuyasha silently pleaded with her. Sesshomaru grunted. She took a step back. He turned his head and arched his back in a silent scream. She couldn't look any more so she ran out of the room. She ran down the hallways and out of the mansion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sango and Miroku waited in front of the closed store.

"Miroku, what's taking Kagome so long?"

"I think she got side tracked and is talking to Inuyasha."

"Yea. I hope she appreciates me buying the teddy bear for her."

"I'm sure she will." A perverted thought danced flickered across his mind. ""Here she comes now."

"Kagome!" Sango waved.

Kagome ran into Sango's arms and cried. Sango gently brought her and Kagome to sit on the ground.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." She rubbed circles down her back. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was terrible! Sesshomaru was… Sesshomaru was… and Inuyasha hurting." She sobbed.

"Sesshomaru was what and why was Inuyasha hurting?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru was rapping Inuyasha!" she cried harder.

"We should go to the police!" Sango hugged Kagome tighter. Kagome pushed her away and stared straight into her eyes.

"No, Inuyasha said we'll get killed if we went to the authorities. Please we can't." Tears made her eyes red and puffy.

Miroku rubbed his chin. "Kagome, we need more information on this before we can do anything. I'll give you a tape recorder so you can record the conversation. One other thing… did anyone see you?"

"Inuyasha saw me."

"You have to see him tomorrow or else he'll think you've abandoned him."

"Miroku, how insensitive can you be!"

"Sango, I'm only telling the truth. Kagome, right now you're the only one who can comfort him. Take him the teddy bear. Don't worry about paying us back. You have to see him tomorrow after you've had time to collect your thoughts. You being hysterical will only make it worse for him." Miroku came closer to her face. "Please go see him tomorrow, Kagome."

"Yes." She slowly stood up.

"Sango, let's take her home." Sango nodded.

A/N: This chapter was very sad. I might not update as soon as I would like coming up. All of my classes at school are honor classes that give a lot of homework. At the end of this month I'll have to get rid of my Internet for a couple months. So, the only way I'll be able to update is at school.

And to thank the reviewers…

**Jace3: **Ah! The pills make him weak, drowsy, and sometimes ill. Don't you just feel sorry for Inuyasha? That and the pills taste disgusting! LOL

**SlummyRedDragon: **Sorry, but he's not the bad guy. He's in this fic though. You'll never guess what role he plays! He'll rear his ugly head at the end of the story.

**Dominique: **Bingo! Thank you for the compliment!

**AngelnoDarkness: **Yes! (Grins) I hope you like this chapter, too. If you're wondering this story will most likely have a happy ending. I love those happy endings. Of course sad ones are good once in a while.

**Feisty1125:** Your first answer is correct! Hojo? That would be very creepy. Hmm, you just gave me an idea. I think I'll put him as a bad guy later in the story. I'll try reading your story!

This is my shortest chapter! Please review!

Next chapter…

Chapter 6: Nightmare

TTFN!


	6. Nightmare

**Hidden Secrets**

A/N: Hello! I wanted to let you guy's know that I'm working on the sequel to Shadows from the Past! I have the first chapter written. I'm going to wait until I get at least a few chapters written before I start posting. AOL was kind enough to let me have a month free of Internet. YAY! So I'll update when I have time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary:

Kagome confronts Inuyasha on what she saw. She tries to comfort him. She learns more shocking secrets about him. Unbeknownst to either of them Sesshomaru has installed a camera in Inuyasha's room.

Chapter: 6 Nightmare

Kagome walked silently down the hallway of the west wing of the mansion. She carried a giant teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck. She was feeling uneasy. Yesterday gave her nightmares.

'Sango and Miroku are right. Inuyasha is hurting and I'm the only one that can help him. I don't want him to think I'm abandoning him.' She thought. Inuyasha's door came into view. No noise was coming from the closed door. Taking a deep breath Kagome slowly opened the door.

Nothing looked out of place in the room. On the bed there was a big lump covered by the dark colored blanket. She slowly walked over to that lump. She pulled the covers aside to see Inuyasha curled up into a ball. She gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Inuyasha." She said softly. He slowly opened his eyes and rolled over so that he was on his back so he could look at her.

"Kagome, you came back." He questioned more than he stated. She gave him a weak smile. She watched him sit up.

"I brought this for you." She handed him the teddy bear. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to. Inuyasha, is there anything you want to tell me?" She scooted closer. "I know what happened last night after I left."

"Kagome, don't tell." Inuyasha looked away from her.

"Inuyasha, I won't. I promise. You just need to talk about it. Please you can't keep this locked away inside of you. It's slowly killing you. Please tell me."

"Tell you what."

"Everything."

"Everything?" he turned to look at her.

"Yes. Trust me, please, just trust me." A single tear slid down Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha wiped away her tear.

"Alright, just promise me you won't cry anymore."

She smiled and hugged him. As she pulled away she said, "I promise."

"Um, I guess I should start on what you witness yesterday. I don't know per say when he started to do that or why I just know he dose it as a form of punishment sometimes."

"A form of punishment?"

"He started to punish me that way after I fell in love with Kikyo."

"Kikyo, who was she?"

"You know I talked about how my last babysitter died…" Inuyasha turned his away again.

"You mean Kikyo was your care taker and you two got involved."

"Yea. Some how Sesshomaru found out and started to do that. When Kikyo found out what Sesshomaru was doing she went to tell the police."

"Did she get the police's attention?"

"She died in a car crash before she even made it to the station."

"I'm sorry."

"You know her ghost haunts this place as well."

"She dose?"

"Yes, out in the garden right outside my window." Inuyasha looked out the window sadly. "The garden over there was her favorite. Especially that God tree." Kagome followed his gaze to the beautiful garden with the ancient tree she often marveled at. "I used to walk in the garden with her. We often talked about running away together. So we both could live a normal life. What hurt most was Sesshomaru killed her."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I guess I still have feelings for her." Inuyasha looked at his fingers. "She was with my child."

"You mean she was pregnant with your baby!" Kagome scooted closer. Inuyasha nodded his head. 'No wonder Inuyasha wanted me to leave at first. He was afraid to fall in love again. He thinks the same thing might happen to me.' She frowned.

"I used to have a best friend named Shippo."

"Shippo?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"We would play in that garden when we where children. Sometimes Shippo would ask where my bruises and broken bones would come from. I told him I was running down the halls and fell. He believed me until his parents started to notice them. They were doctors and they couldn't be as easily fooled. They found out Sesshomaru beat me so they went to the police."

"Did the police come over here?"

"Yes, they did. Sesshomaru talked them into leaving and it was all a misunderstanding. Later he sent Hiten and Manten; they called themselves the thunder brothers, to kill them. Shippo managed to escape."

"So Shippo's still alive!" Kagome's eyes filled with hope.

"Yes, but his memories were erased."

"Oh." The hopes in her eyes were squashed. "Haven't you ever tried to run away?"

"Yes, several times in a matter of fact." Inuyasha's face was emotionless.

"Can you tell me about them?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Several times I just plain tried running out the door. A few times I climbed out the window and a couple of times when tourists toured the west wing I would sneak into their group and pretend I was one of them!" he laughed. "I sneaked out during the middle of the night and I even paid someone to be my stunt double while I sneaked out."

"Wow. Inuyasha, why did you try to start to kill your self?"

"After Kikyo died I stopped thinking life was worth living. Any body that get close to me dies. I can't protect them and I can't protect you! Kagome, if you died I wouldn't be anything anymore. I-I can't lose you. You mean so much to me!" tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"I won't ever leave you." Kagome pulled him into a hug and allowed him to cry into her shirt. Tears slid down her cheeks. 'Poor Inuyasha has suffered so much. I can't tell anyone or I'll die. If I die that'll destroy him.'

"Kagome, you've done so much for me and I have nothing to give you." He broke away from her embrace.

"Inuyasha, all's I want from you is to see you smile." She smiled sadly. He stared at her for a moment before he pulled his pillow in front of him.

"Kagome, do you have a marker?"

"Yeah. Here. Why do you need it?" She dug into her purse and handed him the marker. He smiled before he drew a face with his name next to it.

"Kagome, I'm going to give you my pillow case!" He pulled it off and handed it her. "So that way whenever we're apart you'll have a piece of me. So you can all ways remember who I am."

"Thank you." Kagome embraced him once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So little brother you've let your heart fall in love once more." A malicious smirk appeared on his lips. " No matter I'll soon remove her from your life. That stupid pillowcase won't stop her from forgetting about you. Just like with that kid Shippo." Sesshomaru looked into the monitor that was in his office.

The monitor showed images from the multiple camera angles in Inuyasha's room. " This going to be more fun then I imagined."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's almost time for me to go."

"Kagome, one last thing before you leave." Inuyasha looked in her eyes. A light pink shade began to appear on his cheeks.

"Yes, what is it?"

""May I have a kiss?" His cheeks became darker as he turned away. "I'll understand if you don't want to."

Kagome sat on the bed. She pulled his face close to hers. She closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. Her cheeks were a light pink. The kiss was chaste. She slowly pulled away.

"Inuyasha, I be happy to kiss you. Never think I don't like you because of what you went through." She smiled. "Tomorrow I'll sneak in fast food for us, ok?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She held his hand.

"Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru stood in the doorway.

"Yes sir." Kagome got off the bed and bowed.

"Jaken, has your paycheck. He'll meet you in the entry way."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now I wish to be alone with my brother."

"Yes, sir." She bowed. "Bye Inuyasha" she waved before going out the door. She carried the pillowcase in her purse. After the door closed Sesshomaru walked closer to his brother.

"Inuyasha, you have a choice…"

"What kind of choice?"

"You can either have Miss Higurashi killed or have her memories erased. It's your choice."

"What?"

"Choose Inuyasha. You have no other choice. If you do not choose she will be killed before she even sets foot out of the mansion."

"I do not want her to die."

"Then her memories will be erased." Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk out the door. He stopped when Inuyasha spoke.

"Why are you doing this? What she ever done to you?"

"Nothing. I just don't want the idea of escaping getting into that head of yours. Oh yes, before I forget, her little friends that had spent a night here will also have their memories erased. Tell me how dose it feel to be totally helpless?"

"Bastard!"

Sesshomaru smirked and walked out the door. He locked it before he went back to his office.

A/N: How was that? Today is my mother's B-Day. YAY! Any who I planned on posting the first chapter of the squeal to Shadows from the past, but I decided to add more to it. So be on the look out for that.

To the reviewers…

Kinkyways

SlummyRedDragon

Hearii

Sexyvodka1125

SillyBlueMonkey

Jace3

AngelnoDarkness

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

Next chapter:

Memory Loss

**TTFN!**


	7. Memory loss

A/N: It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot of schoolwork. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I guess you can say it goes by a little slow, but it's necessary for the next chapter. That's when I'm going to start a fight scene. Be patient please! I'll update as fast as I can.

Summary:

With her memories erased Kagome doesn't remember anything about her time spent with Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku also don't remember. That is until a certain pillowcase is found.

Chapter 7: Memory Loss

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Kagome turned her alarm clock off. She groaned as she slowly got out of her warm bed. She stretched with her arms above her head.

"I hate school." She sighed. Her head pounded as she made her way to the bathroom. She made a mad dash for the bathroom when she saw Sota at the end of the hallway. "I win!" She grinned.

"MOM!" Sota pouted and walked to the kitchen.

After she was dressed Kagome walked to the kitchen. Her mom was serving food as Sota babbled about what he was going to do that day. She silently took a seat. She was a little disoriented. She couldn't remember why she couldn't remember the past few days. In matter of fact it felt like she couldn't remember back for a few months. A feeling of something was off unsettled her. She was racking her brain for answers to what it could be. It was giving her a headache.

"Kagome, going to school today?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Yea, but you know what's weird?"

"What is it dear?"

"I feel like that I'm forgetting something important."

"Duh, Sis, you have to be at school in fifteen minutes." Sota rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?" Kagome screamed. She stood up and knocked the chair over she ran to her room and grabbed her backpack. "Bye Mom! I love you!" She ran out the door.

"Sota, dear…"

"Yea, Mom?"

"That was cruel. You know she doesn't have to be in class for about two hours."

"I know I just wanted to make her panic. She really lost it today."

"Eat your breakfast."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat in the front of the school. The sun was starting to rise. She cursed under her breath. She watched the janitor show up to open the front doors for the teachers and administrators.

"Sota, I'm so going to get you back." She groaned. She stood up and followed the librarian into the library. She might as well catch up with her studying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At lunchtime Kagome waited for Sango and Miroku to show up. 'I wonder if they had memory loss too. I mean I can't be the only weird one.'

"Hey Kagome! Let's go!" Sango waved from Miroku's car window. Kagome smiled before running into the back seat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You guys dose it feel like your forgetting something?" Kagome asked as she stuffed some fries into her open mouth.

"Well now that you mention it dose." Miroku scooted closer to Sango.

"Miroku!" Sango growled as she saw Miroku's hand about to go in for a squeeze. "You forget a lot of things like not touching me in public." She glared.

"But Sango, I can't help myself. Your beauty is beyond compare!"

"Save it!"

"What about you, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"It dose feel like something's amiss. I mean I had a weird dream where I was a ghost walking the halls of that famous mansion on you know…"

"The one owned by Sesshomaru."

"Yes, and I kept seeing people being killed. Then I stumbled upon a room where there was a boy there sitting in a pool of his own blood crying. This was the weird part. Kagome you where tied to the bed all cut into pieces. I then ran out of the room and saw Miroku cut into two halves on the floor. Then I saw my own body in weird angles." Sango shivered.

"That's a horrible dream."

"I could have come from something I ate."

"Yea."

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I also had a weird dream."

"What was it about?" Sango asked.

"I had a dream where I was a babysitter at the mansion you just mentioned and I was taking care of Sesshomaru's younger brother. I dreamt that horrible things happened to him and that I made a promise to him, but I woke up before he told me what I was to promise to."

"Weird. Let's get back to school." Miroku paid the server. Sango and Kagome nodded and followed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Several days passed. Weird dreams kept coming into Kagome's head. Some were horrific and even some pleasant dreams about a silver haired boy. It was almost as if her subconscious was trying to tell her something. She would ask her friends the same questions and they would have similar dreams. Kagome was searching for her purse.

"Mom, have you seen my purse!"

"No dear, did you need it?"

"My wallet is in there!"

"Sorry I can't help you and don't forget it's your turn to do laundry."

"I'll finish it as soon as I find my purse."

"Alright."

Kagome searched under her bed. She pushed aside many of the piles of shoes, clothes, and junk.

"Ah ha!" She smiled as she pulled her purse from under her bed. 'I really need to organize.'

The TV from down stairs turned on to some music station Sota wanted to listen too. Kagome rolled her eyes and opened her purse. There was a piece of fabric that was in there that was making the purse bulky.

"How did this get in here?" She pulled it out. It looked like a real fancy pillowcase. It had writing on it. Kagome read what it said.

'Inuyasha.'

"Inuyasha…" in a bright flash Kagome began to get her memories back. The last thing she remembered was Jaken.

0o0o0o0o0o0o flashback 0o0o0o0o0o

"_Hello Jaken!" Kagome ran to the short man. "You have my paycheck?"_

"_Yes, I do." An evil gleam went unnoticed by Kagome. "It's on that table go get it." Kagome walked over to the table. She bent down to pick up the piece of paper. Jaken pulled something from his pocket. When Kagome turned around Jaken pressed the button and a bright light blinded Kagome for a few moments. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor._

"_Is it done?" A male voice asked._

"_Yes, Kouga, now take her home and then do her friends." _

"_Ayame, lets go." Kagome faded out of consciousness._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 End 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"They erased my Memory! Just like Inuyasha said might happen. I have to tell Sango and Miroku!" Kagome grabbed the pillowcase and ran out of the door.

"Kagome! The Laundry!" Ms. Higurashi yelled.

"Later!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What is it, Kagome? You do know how late it is right?" Sango groggily rubbed her eyes.

"Yea. It's 4:30 PM. What are you doing asleep any way? It's the middle of the afternoon."

"Oh, I had a late night."

"Hey, Sango, who's out there?" Miroku stepped into the living room. Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I can guess what you two would be doing that would have kept you up all night."

"Kagome." Sango blushed.

"So, why are you here?" Miroku yawned.

"You guys know how we can't really remember stuff and all the weird dreams about that mansion…"

"Yea go on."

"I believe they had our memories erased."

"What makes you say that?"

"You know the dreams about the silver head boy…"

"Go on."

"He's real and we really did meet him. I remember because he gave me something the last time I saw him."

"What was that?" Sango scooted closer. Kagome brought out a pillowcase and held it up.

"A pillow case?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Kagome nodded. "He gave it to me the day I had my memories erased and asked me not to forget him." She brought the pillowcase closer to her heart. "The boy's name is Inuyasha."

"If most of the dreams we had were really memories than that would mean that Inuyasha is endanger from his own brother." Miroku scratched the end of his chin.

"Let's get him out of there than." Sango stood up and stretched.

"Sango, what do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I mean let's go attack the mansion and force Sesshomaru to give Inuyasha up."

"That's a little violent don't you think?" Miroku sweat dropped.

"We can do that after we try the talking approach."

"Then it's settled then we're braking him out. Let's meet here two days from now with weapons."

"With weapons?" Kagome worriedly asked.

"Yes, if what we learned is true we might need them."

"I agree two days from now. I'm going to go now and get prepared. Sango, I think you might need to help Kagome in the weapons department. I'll see you girls in two days." Miroku picked up his jacket and left.

"I hope Inuyasha is alright."

"I'm sure he is. Let us get started shall we." Sango smiled.

"Alright." Kagome nodded.

A/N: Well I took a really long test today and if I fail it will have devastating effects on my future. LOL What I mean is I will have to change my career path. I know this chapter isn't very long. Well it's six pages on Microsoft word.

To the reviewers…

**Deadly Crimson** (Thank you for all of you reviews) **angicakesisinuyashasluvr** (wow long name. wipes sweat off fore head Hope I spelled it right. Thanks.) **Inuyashaslittlegirl** (that would be good. As for Inuyasha Knocking Sess out you have to wait and see.) **crimsontears824 **(Thankyou) **Jace3 **(Yes evil Sess.) **Hearii** (Yes he is. Smirk ) **SlummyRedDragon **(No clue, but I have a ton of hits.)** AngelnoDarkness **(I'll do my best)** sexyvodka1125 **( Smile )

Chapter 8 Breaking point

Please Review!


	8. Breaking point p1

A/N: Ahhhhhhhhh! I live! I live! Sorry for the long update people. I've had a lot of homework and tests to study and do. That and it being the end of the six weeks-grading periods and that means even more evil tests. I've noticed when I checked my stats and I noticed that only 4 of the people who read this story has reviewed go figure.

Disclaimer: You wish I owned this! Just kidding!

Summary:

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku demand for Sesshomaru to give up Inuyasha. With their weapons in hand they battle. Inuyasha snaps and the climax begins!

Chapter 8 Breaking point p1

The two days passed quickly while Sango tried repeatedly to find a weapon Kagome was comfortable with and she could use. She had failed every single time she would get out a weapon. Kagome was either no good with the weapon or she was too afraid to use it. Sango sighed. When she gave Kagome a bow and an arrow to her amazement Kagome was actually good at it.

"Kagome, you're a natural for archery."

"Oh, not really. I mean I've been training since I was in middle school."

"Well, why didn't you tell me you could use a bow and arrow! We could've had your weapon ready and we've could have trained!" Sango fumed. 'A weapon is good to have even if it is long range and most likely will be useless.'

"Oh, look at the time! Sango, it's time to go meet Miroku at the mansion." Kagome looks at her watch and she starts to slowly edge away from her fearing for the worst.

"We'll have a talk about this later!" She pointed an accusing finger at her. "Inuyasha has to come first! Let's go!" She grabs Kagome by the hand and drags her toward the street. They barely had enough time to grab their weapons on the way out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Took you girls long enough." Miroku watched as the girls caught their breath. Miroku was dressed in a purple priest's garb and he carried an unusual holy staff.

"Miroku, why are you dressed like a priest?" Sango poked his shoulder playfully. "You act like Sesshomaru is some type of monstrous demon."

"Ah! Don't forget my dear Sango, that there are a lot of restless spirits here in this place that needs to be put to rest. As for Sesshomaru I think if he really were to be a demon that he would be a dog demon."

"Why is that?"

"Well if you look at the facts Sesshomaru is very possessive like a dog, he guards his territory like one, and I suppose he'll probably protect what he thinks is his with his life to keep it or him with in his possession. Another thing is that he has a ton of paintings of white dogs and the family crest is a dog. I do not know what type of dig it is but never the less it is a dog."

"Miroku, since when were you a priest?" Kagome asked as she led the procession into the front doors of the building. They followed silently behind her as she made her way through the mansion. They were half way down the hallway when Miroku finally thought up an answer.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea since my neighbor next door is a priest…"

"WHAT?" The girls said in unison.

"You mean to tell us that you've never had any previous training as a priest." Sango shook her head worriedly. "So that would mean that I'm the only one that really knows anything about fighting."

"Not only that, but Sesshomaru is supposed to be a master at different fighting styles from what I heard."

"Well, are we going to see Sesshomaru first or go get Inuyasha first?" Miroku scratched his chin. He looked longingly at Sango's rear.

"You will see master Sesshomaru in his study. He and master Inuyasha will be waiting for you there." A voice from behind them spoke.

"Ahhh!" They jumped startled.

"Oh, hi Jaken." Kagome did a small wave as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi, I don't know how you got your memories back nor do I care, but all you need to know is that Master Sesshomaru has been expecting you all."

"Jaken is it? Well, I f Sesshomaru already knew what we had planned, then why didn't he put up any resistance to stop us?" Miroku eyed the shot man.

"He wished to deal with you three personally. Now we are almost there." Jaken stopped by a door. "Wait here while I announce you arrival." He stepped into the door and closed it behind him.

0o0o0o0o0(Earlier) o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru sat in his chair thinking. He had the feeling that today was not going to go well today. His fortune in the news paper that was on his desk predicted that today was not going to be a good day to do any business of any sort. He took a fortune cookie from the delicately designed crystal plate on his desk. He cracked it open to find that the fortune paper that was inside of it saying to 'watch your back enemies are closer to you than they seem.'

Dissatisfied with the fortune he opened another cookie and it said, 'do not underestimate those around you.' If he were superstitious man he probably would have thought that today was going to be a very bad day. Being stubborn as he was he refused to acknowledge these superficial warnings of his future.

He looked at the black monitor on his red oak antique desk. Inuyasha was staring out the window longingly. He smirked. Inuyasha had no idea what was coming to him. He would force him to watch even more of his friends die because of him. He would break the boy at any cost to have him completely under his control. He turned off the monitor and pressed the call button. Noise was heard as Jaken came scurrying into the room at a frantic pace. He bowed as low as he could even though he was short of breath.

"Jaken, when Ms. Higurashi and her companions come into the mansion accompany them here to this room. Both Inuyasha and I will be waiting for them."

"Yes, master Sesshomaru." Jaken bowed once more and left the room. He silently closed the door behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha stood dejectedly looking out of the barred window. He could see the wind gently move the branches of the trees. Memories passed through his mind. The time Shippo and him would wrestle in the garden the get chased out by the gardeners for ruining the flowerbeds.

He remembered the evening strolls through the ancient forest on the property with Kikyo. He remembered how they would laugh around the tree Kikyo nick named "The God Tree" because of its age. How they would have picnics and tell stories to one another. Her smile as he handed her a flower that had a little tag on it saying sweet little nothings on them.

His mind went toward Kagome. Her smile during one of their little "debates" and the way her eyes glowed with such warmth and life as she laughed. The games they would play to pass the time. The games they used to prank Jaken along with Kouga sometimes.

"His mind traveled down to darker thoughts as he continued to stare at the beautiful garden below him. Shippo lost his parents and his memory because he couldn't hide the fact that Sesshomaru beat him. Kikyo died because he fell in love with her and didn't stop her with the plan to escape. Kagome had gotten her memory erased because of him.

He let out a sigh before he walked over to his dresser with the little clock that Kagome had given him on it. It made soft ticking noises almost as if it would stop that the silence would swallow it up. He touched it gently before he made his way back to his bed. He wished he would just die immediately so he wouldn't have to make people suffer.

He pulled the large teddy bear up tight against his chest. He buried his face in the soft fake fur.

"Kagome." He whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With great eloquence Sesshomaru what seemed like floating came silently down the hallway. Behind him Kouga and Ayame followed silently. They had a somewhat sadden look in their eyes. If they weren't so afraid and under contract by Sesshomaru they probably would have tried to stop Sesshomaru from hurting his little brother. The way the man held himself with such pride and arrogance appalled them. The way he would make corrupt deals with his bloodstained hands and lord over his victims with such callousness that they were sure that all the dead would roll over inside their graves.

They passed the old antique grandfather clock as they stopped in front of the door that held Sesshomaru's younger brother. Kouga could under stand why Inuyasha would want to commit suicide. With a brother like Sesshomaru, who would need enemies? He felt sorry for him. After all living in confinement with daily beatings is not a life a child should have to go through.

Sesshomaru took out a brazen colored key out of his suit pocket and unlocked the door. Inuyasha was sound asleep on his bed curled up in a ball around an enormous stuffed bear. Some would think that the image was cute if it weren't for the look of sadness that was on his face. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Wake up!"

Inuyasha groaned at the intrusion of the loud voice and tried to snuggle deeper into the teddy bear. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and snapped his long slender fingers. Kouga and Ayame walked over to Inuyasha. They grabbed his arms and forcefully dragged him out of bed and made him stand in front of Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, you will accompany me to my office. I have a lesson I wish for you to learn. I want you to learn what happens to those that deify me." Sesshomaru turned around and walked out of the door. "Bring him with you and do not let go of him."

"Yes, sir."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jaken escorted the trio into the study. In the desk Sesshomaru sat with his back straight and his silvery hair cascading down his back. Behind him was Inuyasha who was being held in place by Kouga and Ayame.

"Sesshomaru, I suppose you already know what we want." Miroku eyed him warily.

"I do, but you will not be getting him. You would all be wise to leave."

"Were not leaving with out Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as they raised their weapons. Inuyasha looked at her with shock written on his face. "We'll fight you if we have to!"

"Then it will be thus." Sesshomaru stood up. He took of his silk jacket and laid it on the back of the chair. He stepped out from behind the desk and grabbed an old sword from a glass case. He removed it from its sheath and stepped out in front of them. An evil smirk graced his lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear.

A/N: There will be action for sure in the next chapter. Naraku will soon be coming in the story! He will be here in a couple of chapters.

Respond to viewers to next time!

TTFN!


	9. Breaking Point p2

A/N: I had to retype this chapter. Wah! The fight scene is not really good because I can't really explain it so use your imagination people.

Disclaimer: You wish I owned this! Just kidding!

Quote: "When in Rome…" Someone.

Summary:

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku demand for Sesshomaru to give up Inuyasha. With their weapons in hand they battle. Inuyasha snaps and the climax begins!

Chapter 9 Breaking point p2

"_Sesshomaru, I suppose you already know what we want." Miroku eyed him warily._

"_I do, but you will not be getting him. You would all be wise to leave."_

"_Were not leaving with out Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as they raised their weapons. Inuyasha looked at her with shock written on his face. "We'll fight you if we have to!"_

"_Then it will be thus." Sesshomaru stood up. He took of his silk jacket and laid it on the back of the chair. He stepped out from behind the desk and grabbed an old sword from a glass case. He removed it from its sheath and stepped out in front of them. An evil smirk graced his lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear._

"Please, you guys don't do this." Inuyasha literally started shake.

"Inuyasha, you don't deserve to be treated like this. We will take you with us." Kagome stood firm.

"You would all be wise to listen to him. If you value your lives that is." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Shut up!" Miroku swung his staff. Sesshomaru blocked it with the sword's sheath.

"Inuyasha, do you remember this sword?" He watched as younger brother gave a slight nod." It is the same sword I killed our parents with. Now it will be stained in the blood of these people who call you their friend."

"Monster!" Miroku made to swing his staff at Sesshomaru's head. He didn't expect Sesshomaru to duck. Taking the sword in his hand, Sesshomaru, stabbed Miroku in his right lumbar region in his abdomen (1).

Blood spewed out of Miroku's mouth as Sesshomaru slowly withdrew the blade. When the blade was out Sesshomaru's booted feet kicked Miroku in the face sending him flying across the room. He hit the door with a loud thud.

"Ahhh!" Sango unsheathe her sword and attacked Sesshomaru. He blocked her attack and swung his blade. She blocked his attack using the hidden blades in her arms and made to swing again. Sesshomaru using the hilt of his sword hit Sango's wrist. She lost grasp on her sword. Her sword slid to a stop a couple of feet away from Inuyasha.

"Please, you guys!" Inuyasha struggled a bit.

Sesshomaru brought his sword down again and was blocked by the blade in Sango's arm. Using his fist Sesshomaru punched Sango in the gut and she coughed up blood before falling unconscious. He caught her body before it fell to the ground. He threw her body at the unconscious Miroku.

Kagome fired an arrow at him. She missed and her arrow grazed Kouga's cheek. Taking advantage of Kagome's slowness to reload her bow, Sesshomaru, knocked her bow out of her hands and pushed her against the wall. He placed the sharp edge of his sword's blade neck to her neck.

"Looks like your piety attempt was futile. Too bad now you have to die." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She barely made out loud enough for him to hear.

"Kagome, Noo!" Inuyasha struggled harder. Kouga and Ayame were losing their grip on him. "I'm not going to lose you!" Tears began to appear in his eyes. Kouga nodded at Ayame and they let him go. Inuyasha punched them as he made a dash for Sango's sword.  
He picked it up and ran it through Sesshomaru's heart. Shock was written in Sesshomaru's emotionless face. His body fell to the floor. His sword nicked Kagome's neck as it to had fallen to the ground. Inuyasha fell to his knees and brought his hands to his head.

"Inuyasha." Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and on her neck.

"I-I killed him. I killed him." His body visibly shook. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks. "I killed my brother." He began to go hysterical. The walls of the house groaned as a sudden breeze swept through the house. Sprits appeared to dance around Sesshomaru's fallen body and tug at his soul.

A portal appeared over their heads and the spirits; the souls that Sesshomaru had taken lives from had begun to drag Sesshomaru's struggling spirit into it. Sango groaned a little as she opened her eyes and watched the feet of Sesshomaru's spirit was dragged into the portal. The portal closed quickly afterward.

Silent murmurs turned her in the direct of Inuyasha who shook uncontrollably. He murmured, " I killed him. I killed … no." She turned her head to face Miroku and stared at him for a minute after the shock wore off she put pressure on his wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Ayame, go get Rin to tend to the boy's wounds! I'll try what I can right now."

"Alright, Kouga, and I'll call an ambulance as well." She nodded and ran out of the door. Kouga kneeled down next to Sango. He took off his shirt and moved her hand away.

"Here use this to help stop the blood flow." He moved her hand away and placed the shirt there. He took her hand and placed it gently on the wound.

"Thank you." Sango whispered.

"My master has been killed!" Jaken stood in the doorway. His eyes widen in horror as he saw his dead master on the floor. "Police! Police!" He screamed as he ran down the hallway. Rin passed Jaken in the doorway. She had her medical bag in her hand.

One look at her former master's corpse and she knew he was dead. She walked over to where Miroku lay and took over. Ayame followed silently behind her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Yes, that is correct, Sesshomaru, master of the Inutashio estate. His younger brother Inuyasha murdered him. Please come quickly before he escapes!"

"Keep him where he's at. We're on our way." The phone hung up and Jaken smirked to himself.

'Master, your death will be avenged!' He chuckled to himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

The police arrived the same time as the ambulance did. They rushed inside and Jaken directed them. He led him into the study. The police pointed their guns at Inuyasha.

"Don't move! Step away from the body!" The captain yelled. Inuyasha's shocked form did not move. Several police officers grabbed Inuyasha by the armpits and dragged him away from Kagome and his brother's lifeless form. The Emergency Medical Technicians or ambulance people moved Rin and the other three out of the way and began putting Miroku on the stretcher.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law." Handcuffs were slapped on his wrists as Inuyasha was dragged out of the room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha panicked before he was fully out of the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was stopped by one of the EMT's (2).

"We have to tend to your wounds."

"Inuyasha." she sobbed. 'I'll come for you.'

A/N: Well don't think it's over yet. I know you guys are going to go bug eyed when Naraku finally comes into the picture. Don't worry he'll show up soon. Either in the next chapter or the one after that. Depends on how I'm feeling at the time.

(1) Right Lumber region- it is a directional term I learned that is used by doctors and nurses to describe location on the human body.

(2) EMT- (Emergency Medical Technician) an abbreviation  
To the reviewers…

**SlummyRedDragon**- Nope I have this story all planed out but if you have any ideas that would be nice. Your Ch 7 review is kinda right.

**Lunyka**- thank you

**Koukou Ra-men- **Sesshomaru is dead! Yay! As I said you'll go bug eyed when Naraku comes into the picture!

**TheyMadeMeDoIt-** Funny name. I updated! Yay!

**Twistedmemories-** Midterms are evil! Thank you.

**Sexyvodka1125-** Inuyasha killed Sesshomaru. Yay! Sorry Kagome had bad aim, but I think this ending was better.

**Hearii-** Sound effects! Squeal!

**AngelnoDarkness-** How'd ya come up with your name? Just being nosiy. Ok.

**Deadly Crimson-** lol! Things still haven't gotten better for poor Inu. Your ch 7 review was funny.

**Windflame-** hope you liked this chapter. Please review.

**Megan Conoer**- Please review. Haven't heard from you since ch 7.

Please review! Until next time…

TTFN!


	10. Jail cells and Naraku?

A/N: Long time no see eh? Well I'll get right to the point here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary:

Inuyasha is in jail and he gets a lawyer.

Chapter 10: Jail cells and Naraku?

Inuyasha silently sat on his cot in the jail cell he was placed in. His cell mate stared at him almost hungrily. The past few hours whirled around in his head. He was still in shock from all that had happened.

"Hey kid." A man with short brown hair sat on his bed next to him.

"What?" He said softly.

"What is a young man like you doing in a place like this?"

"..."

"I know you can talk. You just spoke to me, so speak up. I can't hear you!"

"..."

"How about this . . . I tell you why I'm here and then you tell me why you are in here? I guess I should start off with my name. You can call me Hojo. Now what is your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Well, Inuyasha, I'm in here because a son of a bitch screwed me over. You see kid, and we were doing things for example like smuggling drugs and people when he decided that I was no longer worth any value to him. So he set up to take the fall." Hojo moved some of Inuyasha's hair behind of his ear.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Inuyasha took the opportunity to scout away from him while Hojo took the moment to think about his question.

"It's strange really. You look a lot like the bastard that screwed me over."

"I do?" Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"You sure gotta admit, boy, you sure do look a lot alike that bastard." A man in a cell across from them spoke. "And that sure isn't a good thing. Most of the people here have been screwed over by him." Another man from that same cell spoke.

"Don't mind Totosai, my name is Myoga, and I haven't heard you say what you're in here for."

"Yea, kid, speak up! I told you my story now you tell me yours." Hojo grabbed Inuyasha's chin and forced him to look at him. "Maybe you were screwed over by him, too."

"Who is 'him'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tell us why you are in here first. Then we will tell you who he is?" Hojo smiled while the others nodded in agreement.

"I killed my brother."

"You killed your brother. Why in hell would you do that? I heard of siblings fighting and getting into arguments but never killing each other."

"Because he was a very bad man. He tried killing my friends and he had kept me a prisoner inside of my own room. He would beat the crap out of me and he loved to hurt a lot of people. He even went so far as to kill our parents."

"He sounds really horrendous. What was that bastard's name?"

"Sesshomaru Tashio."

All of the jail cells in the area went completely silent. Inuyasha turned his head so he could look at his toes. When he looked back up again all of the people in his viewing range had, their mouths wide open. Time in that instant seem to freeze. Everyone was in a trance like state. The trance was broken when an inmate was being escorted back to his cell.

"Everyone! I got good news! I just saw on the news that Sesshomaru Tashio was finally murdered!" The whole jail house within hearing range broke out into cheers of triumph.

"Kid, I guess you all beat us to the chase!" Hojo patted Inuyasha on the back. "You'll definitely fit in here! Tell us how you killed him!"

"Did you torture him?"

"Did he die slow and painfully?"

"Well I . . . " Inuyasha was starting to feel a bit over whelmed.

"You chopped him into pieces!"

"You neutered him!"

"You choked him!"

"Actually I ran a sword through him from behind." Inuyasha looked away from them in shame.

"Cowardly, but hey it got the job done!" Hojo grinned. "Shit, the bad things he did to us must pale in comparison on what he did to you. Don't worry you'll be safe here."

"But I still killed him."

"Go ahead and get some sleep kid. I'm sure the press will hound you when they get the chance. You'll need your energy to deal with them." Hojo got off of Inuyasha's bed and walked over to his own. He watched silently as Inuyasha laid down and rolled over onto his side facing the wall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A tall man with dark brown hair and red colored eyes sat inside of an interrogation room. He wore a dark purple business suit. He rapped his fingers against the metal table. He was waiting for the person he came here to see to appear in the room.

The room was plain. Nothing special was in there. Only things of value were on the man himself. He smiled. This was certainly not a normal everyday occurrence. Nothing was going to fail him now.

It has been more than twenty hours since the death of Sesshomaru Tashio. He remembered why he was here. It started a little more than ten hours ago when a group of young injured people approached him.

Flashback

_He sat talking on his cell phone behind his hand crafted red oak desk. He could hear his secretary screaming at someone who refused to leave. He decided to hang up his phone when the door of his office swung open. A group of people followed by his secretary Kanna fell into a dog pile on his floor._

"_What the meaning of this?" he asked._

_They quickly picked themselves up and lined themselves up in front of him. He looked at them impassively. There was one man with blue eyes and next to him stood a woman with red hair and green eyes. There was a man in a monk's robe and he was injured, a woman with long brown hair, a woman in a green school's uniform, and a woman in a nurse's uniform._

"_Sorry sir, they got past me." Kanna bowed._

"_State your business."_

"_Sir, we would like you to be a lawyer for our friend." The woman in the green school uniform spoke._

"_I don't know who you people are, but I can tell by the look's of it you can't afford to hire me."_

"_How rude of us my name is Miroku, this here is Sango, Kagome, Kouga, Ayame, and that is Rin. I think you'll accept our proposition as soon as you hear what we have to say." The one named Miroku stepped forward a couple of steps in front of his companions._

"_State your business. I'm a very busy man." He was annoyed._

"_Have you heard of Sesshomaru Tashio's murder on the news today?"_

"_What is your point?" he said in a bored tone._

"_They are trying our friend for his murder."_

"_Sounds interesting so far . . . keep talking." The man watched as a few of the people lined up in front of him shifted in their positions nervously._

"_We have evidence of Sesshomaru Tashio being involved in crooked deals, murders, and rape and molestation of a child. To top it off we are witnesses to his death!"_

"_And who is this person you wish for me to defend?" curiosity seeped into to his voice._

"_It is Sesshomaru Tashio's younger brother, Inuyasha Tashio."_ _Miroku spoke seriously._ _The man leaned forward in his chair. He rested his elbows on the desk top._

"_Why would Sesshomaru Tashio's own brother kill him?" _

"_We won't show you our information until you accept our offer!" Kagome cried out. 'You have to accept our offer. Hang in there, Inuyasha!'_

"_I think your pulling my leg." The man returned to his previous position in his chair. He narrowed his eyes as the one called Kouga walked forward toward him._

"_Here." Kouga places a neatly holed note on his desk. "If you change your mind this note tells where they are holding him and it contains a number where you can reach us at for more information for this case. Just think about it." He turned around and left. The others looked down toward the floor and followed him out._

"_Thank you for your time." Kagome bowed. She was the last one to leave the office. Left behind in the office with him was Kanna_.

"_Sir, I know I'm out of place, but I think you should help them. This case is going to be big. Just think about how much publicity our firm will get. News stations across the globe will have their eyes tuned onto this case. Sesshomaru Tashio was a widely known man. Think about it." Kanna bowed slightly before closing the door silently behind her._

End

That was how he was then convinced to join the case. The door to the room which he was sitting in opened. A young man with long silvery colored hair was being ushered in by two armed police men. They sat him down in the chair before leaving.

"I'm guessing your wondering why we are here. Am I correct?"He asked. Inuyasha nodded his head. "I will be your lawyer for your upcoming trail."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"You may call me Naraku."

"Naraku?"

"Yes, in order to make a sufficient case you need to give me all of the information you can surrounding your brother's murder . . . " Inuyasha flinched. "And the events that lead up to that point."

"I killed him."

"I know that much. Tell me why you killed him."

"I just snapped. I mean he was going to kill my friends and I-I couldn't take it any more."

"Let's start from the beginning shall we. Now tell me how this all started."

"From what I remember it all started with our parents' deaths. He murdered them both on the same night when I was little. I guess I should tell you about the curse placed on our family hundreds of years ago."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you think Naraku will accept our offer?" Kagome sighed. They where at Sango's house. Her house was on ten acres of land. On the land she had her house and a dojo for martial arts and other fighting styles.

The television was on some random station. Many of them were playing board games such as chess, sorry, and checkers. Some where even playing random card games. All the while Kouga was pacing on his cell phone.

"I hope he dose for Inuyasha's sake. I heard it is Jaken pressing charges for Sesshomaru's murder . . . " he paused while those that were listening nodded their heads in aknowledgement. "Personally I think that Jaken wanted to be Sesshomaru's lover, but he was denied."

"Of course you would think that, pervert." Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's enough children, I have good news." Kouga hung up his cell phone. He walked in front the group.

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

"Naraku has accepted our offer and is going to visit Inuyasha right now." The group cheered. " And he asks for us to meet him with our evidence twenty-five hours from now."

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Sango placed her hand on the crying girl's shoulder.

"I'm just so happy that Inuyasha finally stands a chance at court." Kagome smiled.

"We all should be."

A/N: The end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Computer has viruses and spywear on it. I'm useing a friends comptuer please forgive me! Thank you to those that reviewed! I'm updating as fast as I can!

TTFN!


	11. Naraku learns of a curse

A/N: Long time no see, eh? Well I'll get right to the point here's the next chapter and please don't throw stuff at me! cries

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary:

Inuyasha meets his lawyer, Naraku and they begin to discuss they case. Mean while the others gather evidence that would help out.

Chapter 11: Naraku learns of a curse

"_Who are you?" Inuyasha asked._

"_You may call me Naraku."_

"_Naraku?"_

"_Yes, in order to make a sufficient case you need to give me all of the information you can surrounding your brother's murder . . ." Inuyasha flinched. "And the events that lead up to that point."_

"_I killed him."_

"_I know that much. Tell me why you killed him."_

"_I just snapped. I mean he was going to kill my friends and I-I couldn't take it any more."_

"_Let's start from the beginning shall we. Now tell me how this all started."_

"_From what I remember it all started with our parents' deaths. He murdered them both on the same night when I was little. I guess I should tell you about the curse placed on our family hundreds of years ago."_

"If you think that will help then get started." Naraku watched as Inuyasha shifted in his seat. Just by looking at him Naraku could tell that the boy didn't get much sleep. He looked rather pale and dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes. He was too thin in his opinion. Over all the boy looked frail and helpless.

"Our house stood on the same ground for maybe two hundred years or more I don't really know. I do know that the entire estate was passed down from one generation to the next: father to the oldest son and so on and if there were no sons, the oldest daughter would take possession of the house until she had a son of her own.

The guests that visit the house spoke of a rumor of ghosts of the people that had died in this place. It was said those that died in this place were doomed to haunt the halls. It's true though I saw them with my own eyes!" Inuyasha looked straight into Naraku's eyes. Inuyasha didn't want Naraku to think he was making this all up.

"Go on." Naraku stared unfazed back into Inuyasha's dull golden ones. He could tell that Inuyasha had no clue of the tape recorder in his pocket. He figured that if the boy saw him taking notes that the boy would clam up and not talk. He could always take the notes for the case later with the tape recording.

"The reason my brother had said to the guests to explain the ghosts was that the lord that lived there a long time ago was unjust and killed many people during his reign hundreds of years ago. Their spirits haunted the palace until the lord died. Afterward it is said that the spirits moved on. Any generation afterward that ended up taking any human life would be doomed to be haunted by the ghosts of the people they had killed till they died themselves."

"Tell me, Inuyasha, how was the curse placed on the family?" Even if the boy's story wasn't true it was intriguing either way. He heard rumors from the underground that Sesshomaru tortured his younger brother. Maybe that explanation that the younger brother gave to him just now was to cover up the pained screams and tears that the boy let out during those painful sessions.

"Well from what I heard was that the lord killed a sister of a witch for accidentally spilling something on his clothes. My mother told me she tripped when a man stuck his legs out in front of her. She lost her balance and the tray she was carrying fell out of her hands." Inuyasha felt the confidence grow inside of him. Looking at his 'lawyer' by the position he was sitting that the man was interested. He would tell this man everything if that is what it took. He wanted to get everything off of his chest. Naraku's hands were clasped and they supported his chin. His eye contact never wavered.

"From what I'm guessing the lord grew angry and killed her. The girl's sister found out and placed the cruse on him in revenge. Am I correct?" Naraku watched as Inuyasha sat up a little bit straighter. He could tell that the boy wasn't very smart. By his guess the boy probably never actually got a formal education and if he comes out of this ordeal no doubt that the boy will have nightmares and social and psychological problems.

He could tell by the boy's soft voice that the boy was very shy. Maybe it was do to the lack of contact from other people other than a select few. He could tell that he would need the information that this boy's friends had in order to get a sufficient case.

"Yes." Inuyasha said confidently. Naraku noticed that so far during their conversation that the boy was becoming more and more sure of himself. The boy's soft voice became bolder and more self assured. This will defiantly be a case to remember. It might even go into the history books.

"Now, Inuyasha, tell me how this story connects with your brother death." Naraku shifted in his seat. He watched the boy's expression as he tried to put into words how it was connected. He could already guess how Sesshomaru and the story were connected, but he had to hear the boy say it for himself.

"Umm, as I said before that the house is passed by oldest son to oldest so… since Sesshomaru is the oldest son he got the house. He killed many people so their spirits haunted the mansion. On the night that the moon is full at midnight the spirits haunted the mansion to relive their own deaths. Now that Sess…" Inuyasha broke eye contact and looked down. His shoulders shook slightly.

"Go on." Naraku looked at his watch. Their time together was almost over. He would have to reschedule a few more sessions. So far he was surprised by the clarity in details that the boy gave seeing how distressed the boy was. This story if it happened to be true than it would make the Tashio brothers the descendents of that evil lord.

"Now that Sesshomaru is dead, the spirits are gone." Inuyasha looked back up. His eyes were glossy and red. He wanted to cry, but was holding back tears. Naraku figured the boy needs rest from all of the stress.

"I see now…" Naraku was interrupted when the two guards came in.

"Sorry, but your time is up, sir. Come boy, it's time to go back into your cell." The guards took the boy by his armpits and began to lead Inuyasha out of the room.

"I would like a final word with him." Naraku stood up. The guards stopped and looked at him.

"Make it fast." One guard said. This was his last shift for the day and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Naraku could tell that the guard was grumpy and that he shouldn't push the guard's buttons more than he had to.

"Inuyasha, don't speak about your case with nobody other than me that includes your friends. They cannot force you to talk without legal representation. Take my card if you need to get a hold of me." Inuyasha nodded his head as Naraku stuck his card inside of Inuyasha's jumpsuit.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said shyly before he was taken out of the room. Naraku couldn't figure out why a sudden urge to be nice to the boy came over him. Maybe it was just the boy's meekness either way it would be bad if the press or the other lawyer got Inuyasha to speak. Naraku dusted himself off and turned off the tape recorder. Then he walked out of the room in fluid motion. Tomorrow he would be meeting with the boy's friends for more information.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kouga, Ayame and Rin went back to the Inutashio mansion and grabbed as much information as they could. They left after Naraku called and told them he was meeting with Inuyasha. They stayed at the mansions long as they could before Jaken had the police escort them out. Their excuse to being in the mansion was they were cleaning out their desks seeing how they won't be going to work anytime soon.

They put all of the information they gathered into boxes which were also carried out to a truck, which Kouga had rented, with all of their stuff. They would be staying at Sango's house because of all of the room. Jaken did his best to hover over them like a bee, although the police often pulled him away to ask him a question.

The drive to Sango's house was silent in fear Jaken would find out about the secret information they had stolen before Jaken could destroy them. It was silly considering there were no bugs in or around the car and each person in the car lost to their own musings; except a bug that had splattered on the windshield leaving a trail of yellow guts.

Kouga drove the car with a stern look on his face he constantly looked into the rear view mirror to see if he was being followed. He wanted to make sure the cargo they had in the back would make it safely to Sango's. He felt kind of guilty for knowing helped in making Inuyasha suffer. He planned to redeem himself.

Ayame sat next to him with her hand on his thigh. She could tell the Kouga was tense. She herself was thinking about all of the possibilities that could happen if they were caught. She was a little troubled about the whole ordeal. She planned on writing letters to the staff she knew would stand up for Inuyasha.

Rin sat next to Ayame by the window. She gazed lazily out. She knew that for a long time she had a crush on Sesshomaru, but she also knew deep down what he did was wrong. Even though his little brother killed him Inuyasha was an innocent soul. He never asked to be thrown in this mess and be punished relentlessly for it. It was sad to think of all of the terrible things that had happened to him that could have been prevented.

She never really realized how much pain Inuyasha was going through on a daily basis until that girl Kagome was hired. Until then she had no inkling of the horrible things Sesshomaru did to his brother. She often wondered why Inuyasha would try to commit suicide whenever he got the chance. Sesshomaru explained that reason was because Inuyasha wasn't over the death of their parents.

To help him she was ordered to give him pills. She had no idea that the pills made him sick instead of helping him. Sesshomaru was the one that gave her the pills with no label. She couldn't question it because of the contract she had signed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hojo watched silently as Inuyasha's hand cuffs were removed. He assessed the boy carefully looking him up and down. He thought that the boy would look better if he got some rest and more food inside of him. He never in his life felt sorry for someone, but it seems like the little brother of his fallen enemy deserved it.

Inuyasha was pushed inside the cell and behind him the door locked shut. Hojo watched as Inuyasha looked at him sitting on the bed warily before lying down on his own bed. Hojo knew that he should let the boy rest, but he had to ask the question that bugged him since the guards took him out of the cell a couple of hours ago.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Hojo cringed at the loudness of his own voice. He saw Inuyasha turn over to look at him. They boy really did look exhausted.

"Yea." Inuyasha replied softly. His stomach felt queasy and his head was beginning hurt.

"Who did you go see?" Hojo was curious though he felt bad for making the pay attention to him.

"I have a lawyer." Inuyasha yawned.

"Who is your lawyer?"

"Some guy my friends found. He called himself Naraku." Inuyasha groaned. He was feeling sick.

"Naraku? Well it seems you're in good hands and if you need anyone to testify I will testify for you." Hojo had a small smile on his face.

"Ok." Inuyasha yawned and rolled over. Hojo didn't bug him after that. He sat on his bed and watched as the boy fell into a deep sleep. He lost himself in his own musings.

A/n: I know I haven't updated like in a really long time. You know how a lot of school work, being side tracked when you sit down to type, not having a computer, and having a hyperactive nephew wanting to play with you goes.

I thank everyone for being so patient especially the people who review this story.

TTFN!


	12. Desert and an Interview

A/n: Hello people! How was your week or more of school? Meet old friends or made new ones? Get bombarded with homework and tests on the first day of school? Welcome to my world.

Disclaimer: I do not own

Quote:

"I destroy my enemy by making him my friend."

-Abraham Lincoln

Summary:

Naraku finally starts his Interview with Inuyasha's friends. Inuyasha makes new friends (cell mates) sorta and gets rewarded with desert.

Chapter 12: Desert and an Interview

"_Thank you." Inuyasha said shyly before he was taken out of the room. Naraku couldn't figure out why a sudden urge to be nice to the boy came over him. Maybe it was just the boy's meekness either way it would be bad if the press or the other lawyer got Inuyasha to speak. Naraku dusted himself off and turned off the tape recorder. Then he walked out of the room in fluid motion. Tomorrow he would be meeting with the boy's friends for more information._

The interview with his latest client went smoothly. He would not only need to get more information out of the boy, but he would need the information the boy's friends have. That is what brought him to this residence today. The boy's friends have gathered at a dojo. Naraku closed his door and pushed a button that turned on his alarm system.

He carried a brief case in his hands as he smoothly glided up the stairs. From the records he dug up himself he found out that these people were former employees of the late Sesshomaru Tashio. They could be useful if they went on stand to testify foe their friend. In police reports they too were there when the murder took place. They witnessed it for the matter of fact.

He softly rang the door bell. He could hear movement outside of the door. He smirked. They were probably trying to make the house presentable for him. Various sounds of locks being undone was heard from the other side of the door. The door opened to revel the girl known as Sango.

"I'm so glad you came! Come in come in!" Sango bowed her head and allowed Naraku to pass through. "My name is Sango Katana, you may call me Sango."

"Very well, Ms. Sango, let us get this interview over with."

"Follow me to the back room." She bowed her head once more before she led him down a long hallway toward the dojo part of the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was lunch time at the jail. The guards led the inhabitants of the jail cells to the heavily guarded cafeteria. Inuyasha followed Hojo silently. The food smelt really good to him and his stomach was growling. Hojo heard the little growling noises from him. He smirked. This would be a good time to stuff food down the boy's throat.

"You hungry, kid." Hojo asked.

"Yea, I hadn't eaten anything for awhile." He spoke so softly he was almost mumbling.

"I'll carry your tray for you. Just pick out what you want to eat."

"M'kay." Inuyasha nodded as he watched Hojo pick up two trays. They went through the line as quickly as possible. Inuyasha didn't really know what to ask for so Hojo pick out everything for him. Inuyasha followed him to the table and sat down next him. He began to eat silently.

"Ah, Hojo, is this Inuyasha?" Two old looking men sat down across from them. Inuyasha didn't even look at them. He was too lost in his food to think about anything else.

"Yes it is. Right now he's to engross in his food so leave him alone. He really needs to eat. He's far too skinny."

"I can tell. He needs fat on those bones of his and I'm going to contribute by giving him my desert!" Myoga shoved the desert onto Inuyasha's tray. Not wanting to be out done Totosai and Hojo placed their deserts onto his tray. Inuyasha looked up questionably at them.

"Inuyasha, you remember Myoga and Totosai don't you?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Well anywhoo as a gift you can't return you are now the proud owner of our deserts and as an honor we wish for you to eat every last bite of it for us, kapeesh?" Hojo smiled.

"Okay, if it is alright?" Inuyasha looked down.

"Of course it is. Now eat every last bite!" Hojo almost laughed. Inuyasha smiled and began to eat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The room they now sat in was obviously the main room in the dojo. Boxes of what he presumed to be evidence lay scattered through out the room. They all sat on cushions on the floor and on a small table in the middle of the circle they formed were a table where hand sandwiches and tea was served. He opened his brief case and took out a tape recorder.

"Now let us get down to business shall we." Naraku pushed play on the tape recorder. "What are your names from left to right?"

"My name is Sango Katana."

"My name is Miroku Lecher."

"I am Kouga Wolf."

"Ayame Starfire"

"Rin Mute Flower."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"From the order you told me your names tell me how you are involved with my client and what part you had involving his brother's murder." Naraku looked out over their faces. They seemed eager to spill their guts out. A good thing to seeing he needed all the information he could get in order to win this case. "Ms. Katana, please begin."

"I meet Inuyasha through Kagome. We went over to the mansion for a slumber party when Sesshomaru went out on a business trip. We played games and told stories as you normally do at a slumber party. Of course Miroku also went with us. It was the first night when the moon was full. At first I thought that the story Inuyasha told us about the mansion being a cruse I thought it was a joke, but when the old grandfather clock struck midnight all of these ghosts came out and began replaying their deaths."

"How do you now these 'ghosts' as you put it are not a figment of your imagination?" Naraku scribbled something down.

"I don't, but it seemed way too real to be fake."

"Now what is the part you played in Sesshomaru Tashio's murder?"

"It was after Sesshomaru had Kagome's and our memory erased. Kagome regained her memory and we sometime later went to the mansion to free Inuyasha and take him away from his brother. We got into a fight with him for Inuyasha and sustained heavy injuries. He was about to kill Kagome when he snapped and killed Sesshomaru."

"I see Mr. Lecher, let us here your side of the story."

"As Ms. Katana said we met Inuyasha through Kagome from which we had a coed slumber party. If the ghost we've seen that night weren't real then we all must have had the same hallucinations for we did see all of the people that Sesshomaru had killed replaying their deaths over and over again."

"What was your part in the murder?"

"We all went together after we had regained our memories to rescue Inuyasha from his evil brother. We brought weapons fully intending to fight Sesshomaru if need be. I was dressed as a monk. I did not witness Sesshomaru being killed due to the fact I was unconscious myself. Sesshomaru stabbed me right here in the chest." Miroku Lifted up his shirt to show bandages then he gently removed them to reveal stitches were the sword had pierced him.

"You must be in pain Mr. Lecher." Naraku dug his hand through his brief case for a camera.

"Not really I take enough pain medication. I was lucky Sesshomaru's sword missed my vitals."

"I'm going to take a picture of your wound. Hold still." Naraku quickly took the picture. Rin went over to Miroku with her First aid kit and rebinding his wound.

"Mr. Wolf, tell me of your connection with my client and his older brother."

"Sesshomaru Tashio was my employer and I had to sign a contract with him…"

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger. Next Chapter you'll learn of how Kouga and Ayame came to work for Sesshomaru.

Thank you for the reviews!

TTFN!


	13. Kouga and Rin's confession

A/N: So sorry for the long update. I've been very lazy. So I decided to get my butt in gear and update. I was originally planning to do an Ayame and Kouga but my muse decided other wise.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary:

Kouga and Rin tell their side of the story.

Chapter 13: Kouga and Rin's confession

"_Mr. Wolf, tell me of your connection with my client and his older brother."_

"_Sesshomaru Tashio was my employer and I had to sign a contract with him…" _There was a long pause as if he was debating whether or not to break his contract that which required him to remain silent. The other party of the contract was now dead so did this mean that the contract was now broken?

"Go on, Mr. Wolf." Naraku tapped his pen on the notebook paper. The silent hum of the recorder could be heard.

"The contract which I have in my possession…" He handed Naraku a manila folder. "The contract required me to have a vow of secrecy on any matters pertaining to any of the affairs of the house hold or other wise stated. I was hired as a body guard of sorts… kind of like a bouncer; I was to follow orders with no questions asked. I was to make sure the other workers were doing their jobs. I was paid a gross income of 500 dollars per week… extra if I did a job of Sesshomaru Tashio's discretion." He took a breath and watched as Naraku looked over his contract, nodding every now an then.

"Continue." Naraku said without looking at him.

"Like all of the employees that worked for him, as in Mr. Tashio, we had to come apply and go for an interview. We then took a tour of the mansion if we were going to be hired. When we were offered the job we all had to sign a contract. I was younger then about 24 years old and at that time I was very foolish. I had just gotten out of the military, the Marines to be precise, and I was looking for a high paying job with benefits.

I ran across an ad in the 'Daily Youkai' for the position. My friends urged me to go fill out an application, so in turn with their encouragement I filled out the application. When I got the job I was very excited and at that time my paycheck was 250 dollars a week. I got a raise every year since I was hired.

At first it was easy, like a cool summer breeze, then it turned to a bitter cold winter when I fully realized what the contract had truly meant, let me explain this…" Naraku nodded his head so he could continue. Rin finished bandaging Miroku's wound. She quietly returned to her seat. Kagome poured herself a drink and drank it slow out of nervousness. "It wasn't long before I had met the young master of the house, this was ten years ago to be precise, Inuyasha was eight years old. He was a very active child and loved playing with one of the worker's children; I believe his name was Shippo Trickster.

At first I thought all of Inuyasha's bruises were from rough housing with Shippo until I saw Sesshomaru literally beat his brother to the ground before locking him up in his room. I was dumb founded to say the least. I didn't think Sesshomaru would beat his little brother. He at that time just looked at me, turned around and left with out a word."

"What had become of Shippo Trickster and his parents?" The calm cool voice of Naraku vibrated through every ear. Everyone looked tensed as they breathed evenly in and out. Kouga took a sip of water before he continued.

"Apparently, Shippo found out about the abuse and had told his parents. After they confirmed it they went to the police which were against our contracts. I was also going to go to the police, until I found out what had happened to them…" Kouga looked around the room. "Sesshomaru sent a hit man after them from which they died in an 'accidental' car accident. In the hospital from which Shippo was the only survivor, his memories were erased. Shippo, I later learned was sent to live with relatives."

"I see, what was your part in Sesshomaru Tashio's murder?" Naraku now looked directly into his blue eyes.

"I was ordered along with Ayame to escort Inuyasha to the study. We were to keep a firm hold on him until Mr. Tashio told us to let go. Mr. Tashio desired that Inuyasha be punished by watching his friends die. After Mr. Lecher and Ms. Katana were unconscious, Mr. Tashio threatened to kill Ms. Higurashi, from that point we let Inuyasha go. He picked up the sword on the ground and stabbed Mr. Tashio in the back."

"I see, Ms. Flower let us hear your side of the story." Naraku looked wearily at his watch. He needed to get their information before he could leave and compile the evidence. Things were looking bleak for his young client. Maybe he could go for a crime of passion and/or a moment of insanity. It was really too bad that the boy would be tried as an adult being at the age of eighteen.

"As Mr. Wolf said we all had to sign a contract. I also found an ad in the 'Daily Youkai' asking for a nursing position. The job details would require me to live in the mansion and treat the other employees and the members of the house hold."

"Did the contract make you keep a vow of silence?" Naraku looked at her.

"Yes."

"How old were you?"

"I was 25 and just out of med school. When I came to work at the mansion Kouga had already been working there for four years. I was not there when the incident with Shippo Trickster happened. For about a year I treat small cuts and other wounds. Sometimes I could hear screams at night. One of the employees that worked there told me to ignore it. I brought it up to the attention of Mr.Tashio, but he simply said it was his younger brother.

I asked him what was wrong with him and he told me that sometimes his brother saw ghosts or nightmares in his head. I was not to worry about it. After a few years of treating Inuyasha's wounds I had learned of the beatings. I worried Inuyasha might try and hurt himself if he was left alone. So Mr. Tashio hired a lovely young woman by the name of Kikyo Tama to watch over him when he was busy or not around.

I believe the both feel in love with each other and many times walked hand in hand in the garden. They were always laughing and giggling. I over heard them talking one day about running away and getting married I thought it was so romantic, but sadly it had such a tragic ending."

"What happened to them?"

"Kikyo died in a car crash leaving Inuyasha behind. It wasn't long afterwards that he started attempting suicides. Sesshomaru had given me some pills…" She handed Naraku a list. "It was to help him sleep and other things listed in the paper I gave you."

"He began attempting suicides."

"Yes, he had become mentally unstable and Mr. Tashio had hired a doctor to come and diagnose him… it is in my report. He tried to jump out of his window of his room so bars were put on the outside. Sometimes Mr. Wolf and Ms. Starfire had to restrain him when he became… well… disagreeable with us especially when it came to taking his medicines.

When Kagome was hired it was really the first time I've ever truly seen him smile and he stopped fighting with us even when it came to be taking the medicine I was told to give him. I was also glad because it meant that I had fewer injuries to treat."

"What was your role in the murder?"

"I was there when the murder happened. I was in my office looking over the new bandages. It was Ms. Starfire that had asked me to come with her to Mr. Tashio's office. Her voice was very urgent so I grabbed my first aid kit. I had found Mr. Lecher and Ms. Katana unconscious on the floor. Inuyasha was crying over the slain body of his brother. I quickly treated their wounds starting with Mr. Katana."

"Now Ms. Starfire I would like to hear your side."

A/N: I shall leave you all here. Until I update again I thank all of those that reviewed and give them big cups of hot coco. It's snowing here! The people here don't know how to drive in the snow. By 7:30 Am we had like 5 accidents.

TTFN!


End file.
